Love Doesn't Come In Packages
by simplyanaddiction
Summary: Bella: "Many a person would wonder why an ordinary girl would be upset about marrying the Prince. Edward, my to be husband in less than 15 minutes, was marrying me on a deal." A story about a reversed marriage, and an accidental love. AH, AU
1. Unhappily Married

**Chapter 1: Unhappily Married**

Damn!

Many a person would wonder why an ordinary – okay, well not so ordinary – girl would be upset about marrying the next crown prince of England. Edward, my to-be husband in less than fifteen minutes, was marrying me on a deal. This 'deal' was proposed by our parents back when we were born.

Standing here, waiting for the large doors of the church to open, I was hyperventilating and cursing myself for agreeing to this. Alice, my bridesmaid, best friend and Edward's sister, was holding my trail and trying her best to calm me down.

Then the traditional wedding march began; my cue to enter the church. Alice urged me to move forward. In the past couple of weeks, I had come to make a strong friendship with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper were twins. Emmett was Alice and Edward's cousin, and Rosalie's boyfriend. Alice's boyfriend was Jasper, making them one huge circle of friends. They were perfect.

That's where the twist came in; Edward had a girlfriend and would have married her if not for me. Her name was Tanya and the problem was that they had only met after this marriage was arranged. Tanya was Edward's personal assistant, which meant that she scheduled the day's activities, answered calls and booked appointments.

"You can do it, Bella," Alice urged on, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Don't think too much... Focus on Edward," Rosalie said, patting my shoulder.

"Rose, that's not going to help. You know why we're getting married; so that Edward can rightfully lead the country. His name will be put to shame if he bailed out on me after the proposal, so I need to do this for him. He deserves it."

"Thank you, Bella. You've really helped him," Tanya said gratefully. I smiled in welcome.

"Sure, sure," I murmured, as I stepped into church. I would have backtracked if it weren't for Charlie, my dad, leading me down the aisle. The blood was rushing to my face because of all the important people watching me in awe as I walked down the aisle.

Edward was standing at the end, looking at me in unexpected admiration. Next to him, Jasper and Emmett were grinning madly and winking. I smiled back.

Charlie stopped me right next to Edward. "You ready for this?" Edward whispered quietly in my ear. Of course I wasn't ready but I still nodded. I passed my flowers to Alice and waited.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the holy matrimony of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan..." the priest began.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception party, thanks to Alice and her team of wedding planners. Edward and I stood there as the 'happily married couple', welcoming and thanking the guests that had come tonight.

Charlie danced with me the ritual father-daughter dance. Then, Jasper, Carlisle (Edward's dad), and Emmett claimed me. I put in the happy bride show, not wanting to ruin this carefully planned night.

Only, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, Emmett, Rosalie and I knew of the true reason for me marrying Edward. Everyone else thought that it was by will.


	2. The First Day

**I'm not a royal, so I have no idea what they do. So, I'm using the stuff from Princess Diaries and What A Girl Wants...**

**Sorry for being so unoriginal and really late to update. Keep reading. **

**Chapter 2: The First Day **

The light from the blinds hurt my eyes. I stretched and yawned. Then it finally dawned on me; I was going to live in the Buckingham Palace. I turned to find Edward on the other side of the bed, snoring quietly.

After brushing my teeth and having a shower, I made my way down to the kitchen and greeted the head chef. His name was Charles and he was the kindest man ever. He let me steal ice-cream from the kitchen at anytime!!

Carefully balancing the coffee I had made I climbed the stairs back to my room. Edward was still asleep! Boy, he was lazy for Prince...

"Edward..." I said, shaking him gently, "Wake up." He just mumbled something and tossed around, and finally came to rest with his arm over his eyes. Waking him up this way wasn't going to work. I placed the tray with breakfast on the table and made my way to the bathroom with a purpose.

I ran the tap and soaked my hands. Edward was still in the same position I had left him in. The bed dipped when I knelt next to Edward. Carefully, I let the water from my hands drip down his shirt. He flew out of bed, shocked.

"Bella!"

"Mornin' sleepy-head," I said, drying off my hands. "I made breakfast." I strode over the table, sitting down.

"Why water?" he asked, warily, sitting down opposite me.

"It was that or ice."

"Water's better. Did Tanya call?" With that, my mood dropped.

"No."

"'Kay, tell me when she calls." Guys were so pathetic! Here I am, his wife, and he asks me about his girlfriend!

"Okay, I'll tell you." I quickly got up and walked to the bathroom, needing a shower after last night's party.

I wrapped a towel around me and slipped out of the bathroom, hoping that Edward had already left. He had.

The suite had none of my clothes in it, thanks to Alice. She had completely changed my wardrobe, saying that 'A princess needs to look like a princess'.

The only 'normal' clothes I had were sweats and tanks. I pulled on navy blue sweats and a green tank top. I rolled the legs of the sweats up to my knees, allowing for some air.

Down stairs, the entire family was awake. Rosalie and Jasper lived here, too. They didn't seem at all perturbed that they were in love with royals...

"Hey Bella," a chorus of voices greeted.

"Morning," I said taking a seat next to Edward. I had to at least act like we were happily married for Carlisle and Esme.

"So, Bella, how did you sleep last night?" Esme asked, a mischievous grin on her face, making her look twenty years younger. My face flushed and I could see that Edward was blushing, too.

"Umm... Okay, I guess." I sounded nervous and embarrassed.

"I hope Edward didn't keep you up too long," Esme continued, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder. My face went a shade of red darker.

Esme smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing you. Welcome to the family, Bella, my daughter."

After breakfast, everyone set off to their respective rooms. Edward and I walked up to our room and got ready for the day's activities. Tanya walked through the doors in her business attire, completely different from yesterday. She walked over to Edward and gave him a peck on the lips, while I looked away in disgust. I had seen them kissing before but now I was _married_ to the guy!!

I walked past them, not wanting to watch them, but Edward grabbed my hand. He didn't look at me but didn't let me leave. Tanya was talking to Edward while he sat on the bed, one arm around her waist. I was staring at the hand that held mine securely. Tanya didn't notice our little exchange.

"You have a fashion show to attend, today. Start's at 12pm. It's being held by your cousin, Edward. Casual attire, sneakers and the red Porsche," Tanya said systematically.

"For you Bella, Alice will get you ready. It's 10:30am now, so Alice should be here right about now," she continued, looking at her watch.

"Speaking of the devil..." Edward said as Alice approached through the door with Jasper, who was holding a ridiculous amount of electrical appliances.

Alice frowned when she saw the state that Tanya and Edward were in but proceeded to set up a small version of a make-up studio.

"Get over here, Bella," Alice commanded. The expression on my face must have been of pure horror because Edward and Jasper began to crack up.

"Edward! Help!" I pleaded, grabbing onto his hand for dear life as Alice dragged me away.

"Sorry... The little monster will get me, too!!" Edward said, apologetic. I glared, wishing that I had laser eyes that could bore into his head...

"Bella, stop acting like I'm trying to kill you!" Alice said, annoyed.

"Yeah, I know, you're doing worse than that," I mumbled as she plonked me into the seat in front of the vanity.

After a long and excruciatingly painful forty-five minutes, Alice let go of me. The mirror in front of me showed a young twenty-one year old woman wearing an unrevealing – thank god! - halter-neck with black stain-dyed skinny jeans. The halter was a dark blue that went with almost anything.

My hair was curled and was left to hang loosely around my shoulders. The make-up barely even looked like make-up; it was soft and perfect.

As much as I hated to admit, I looked great. Alice handed me a pair of navy blue sneakers and a pair of large, black Dior sunglasses.

Completely dressed, the outfit looked great. I looked sophisticated yet youthful and casual. The best part was the sneakers; they reduced the chance of me falling over.

Alice smiled in pride and dragged me downstairs. We walked past Emmett who was playing Halo 3 on his extensive and expensive game room. He whistled appreciatively causing me to blush.

"Bella, we'll get ready and be right on your trail. You and Edward can leave now," Alice said, towing me to where Edward was standing by the door. He was in casual attire, looking like a twenty-two year old model.

"Ready?" he asked, smirking.

"Blame Alice. I didn't ask her to take that long..." I complained.

"Well, it was worth it. You look great!" Edward said, causing me to blush again.

"Thanks Edward! This is the first time you have appreciated my work," Alice said happily, "Bye Bella! And Edward, keep the guys off her." She danced off, leaving me to curse her to the deepest circle of hell, for that comment.

I got into one of Edward's many car's; his red Porsche. He drove at a speed that broke the rules, but then again, rules didn't affect him.

We made it there fifteen minutes early and were soon joined by Edward's entire family. It was going to be one heck of a fashion show.

**Review and make me happy!! Thanx**


	3. You're My Wife

**This story is really different in terms of the relationship, So, Edward and Bella are quite close, not friends but a different sort of relationship. They are somewhat like a couple in some ways, but are not friends. **

**How could they be like a couple but not even friends... you'll see. That's the fun part. SO, don't be surprised when they act like a couple but don't even act like friends. Yeah!**

**Go on reading. I just thought you might need to know that.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: 'You're My Wife'**

"Oh my gosh!! It's Bella Cullen!" one of the models squealed. That sounded weird – Bella Cullen, huh?

"And Edward!" Ugh! Their squealing was driving me insane. We were ushered inside and given the best seats. I could get used to this...

There was still fifteen minutes for the show to begin. Edward was waving at the numerous people who called out his name. Many girls were also staring at me, giving me an unusual awed look.

They thought I was lucky, being married to the Prince but they don't know how I had to leave my friends and the people I love behind for this.

While I thought, a pretty model-like girl came up to me and started talking. "How did you meet Edward?"

I want to tell her the truth. How when we were kids, we met when I got lost and ran into Edward, who back then I ddn't realise was the Prince. Soon enough we wanted to marry and our parents had to pry us away from each other. This was when we were three and, weirdly enough, they fixed an engagement when we were five. I knew the Prince and I was engaged to Prince nearly for my whole life.

That's the long story short. There were other reasons why I was engaged to Prince and there was a lot of thought put in from both parties. Edward's parents were the king and queen and they had to make a big decision and my parents were submitting their daughter to a dedicated life.

I hadn't said anything so Edward spoke in for me, "We met along time ago. Let's keep it at that." That's all he said. That wasn't a lie nor the full truth. Smart.

The girl returned to her seat and proceeded to convey what she had learnt to her eager friends.

"Edward, is this normal? Is everyone staring, or am I just being paranoid?" I whispered, plastering a false smile on my face. Edward just laughed.

"You're their beautiful princess. They admire you," he replied.

"Like there's anything to admire," I mumbled to myself, hoping that he wouldn't hear.

"There's a lot to admire. You're special." So he did hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Paris Chic Fashion Show. Before we begin, we would like to congratulate the newly-wed couple, Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen! Thank You!" I hid behind my hair when the host congratulated us. I didn't want this much attention.

The rest of the fashion show went by without _too much_ notice of the Prince and Princess – us. At the end, we were called up to give the bouquet to the designer, Alicia Hale – Edward's cousin and Rosalie's sister. We walked to the stage hand-in-hand, the proximity too close for my liking.

That was stupid because I had slept with him yesterday; I should be used to this. We shook hands with Alicia and made our way off stage, being blinded by paparazzi.

Once outside, we were attacked by a swarm of reporters begging for an interview or just throwing questions at us like, "What is your next decision in this marriage?", and "Is a baby expected?" – hello! We married yesterday! And who said I was going to get pregnant without even liking the guy? I would have to have a baby soon. It was expected. See, no life!

Edward waved the questions off with a, "We have yet to discuss this matter."

I let out a whoosh of breath. I made it home in one piece! I ran up to my room, about to change when Tanya and Edward came through the door hand-in-hand discussing something.

"Bella, we have a garden party at the Duchess of Hampshire's house. So there's no point in changing into home-wear," Tanya pointed out.

"Ugh!" I said, stumbling into the closet, "My feet are sore!"

"Tanya, help her out with the clothes," Edward said with a laugh. I glared at him; was I so incompetent, that his girlfriend had to help me?

Tanya quickly searched out a blue dress and a pair of hair heels to match. "Leave the hair and make-up, it's perfect." She left the room, leaving me and Edward in an awkward state.

I quickly turned around and pulled off the halter and replaced it with the dress. I stripped off my jeans and turned to find Edward turned around, his body stiff.

"Aren't you changing?" I asked. He just turned around with a shocked expression. What was that about? His expression cleared when he saw me.

"You're dressed!" he said with a sigh. Oh! So that was what he was worried about... Man, this just kept getting more awkward.

**Six hours later**

My feet were dead. I couldn't even get out of Edward's silver Volvo. The chauffeur waited patiently while we sat there. The garden party was torturous; I stood up every time a person approached my table to greet us, I waved, talked, smiled and acted like a royal dummy.

I sighed, making up my mind to just sleep in the car; as silly as that may sound, it was the best I could do.

"Edward, you go on up. I think I'll settle here. See you tomorrow morning!" I said waving at him. Edward just looked at me, incredulous. He simply got out of the back seat and dragged me after him. Unexpectedly, he swept me up into his arms and carried me bridal style up to our room.

I protested wildly, tossing about. "Edward put me down!" He didn't.

I pulled the last straw, " Edward, Tanya might see us..." He stopped abruptly. I grinned, triumphant. He resumed walking up the staircase after shrugging.

"So... You're my wife," he stated simply. When did I become_ his wife_? He dropped me onto the bed and stripped into his boxers lying down under the sheets. I grabbed my fancy pj's and changed in the bathroom.

When I came back out, Edward was fake-snoring. I picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it at him. He jumped out of the bed, his face shocked. Then a mischievous smile snuck up on to his face as he stalked toward me like a hunter approaching his prey.

I stumbled backwards giving him a warning glare but he didn't seem to care. I pushed back against the wall, closing my eyes, waiting. I felt his arms, on either side of my body, trapping me. I peeked through my eyelids to find his face an inch from mine.

His warm, sweet breath blew on my face. My line of thought's scattered, leaving me blank. I was hyperventilating. The analogue clock on the opposite wall read twenty past seven.

"Dinner," I said, hoping to distract him. However, he kept on mesmerising me. "Edward! They're probably waiting for us."

To prove my point, Esme's voice came through the intercom, "Edward, Bella, dinners ready!" Edward still didn't move. Now, his entire body moving closer to mine. I shivered, but not because of the cold. My heart beat was too loud in my ears.

The door burst open, Tanya stepping through with her sleeping attire all set. Edward backed off at the speed of light leaving me in shock. He slipped on a pair of sweats and a shirt.

Tanya apparently hadn't seen our _state_... I made my way past her smiling form with Edward close on my trail. Tanya gave Edward a quick hug before letting go and entering the kitchen. Edward came to place his arm around my shoulders, but I shrugged him off.

He frowned in confusion while I spoke to the chef as he set the table. How dare he act like that to me, go fondle with Tanya and come back?

_Hold up, Bella! Are you being possessive? _My conscience asked.

Shut up!! I am not possessive! I'm not second hand, so how dare he treat me like one?

Dinner passed without much excitement and soon we all were cushioned up in the home theatre. Edward had tried to pull me into the love seat, in the back row **(if you've seen a home theatre, there are usually five rows)**, with him but I had shaken him off and sat in the single arm chair. I instantly regretted it when Tanya took a seat next to him. Where was all this... this - ugh! - _thing_ coming from?

She sat next to him but held his hand when Carlisle and Esme weren't looking. Halfway through the movie, I was watching them closely. Alice noticed my agitation and went to sit right in between them, smiling innocently. Laughter shook through me when Tanya's expression changed from shock, to anger and then settled on embarrassment.

Edward noticed my laughter and met it with a surprised expression. I stopped laughing and watched the rest of the movie without a second glance at him.

"So, Bella, how are you finding time here?" Carlisle asked, once the movie was over.

"It's different, but great." That was true; this life was completely different to my ordinary life but secretly I enjoyed the busy life.

"It's hard to cope with the 24/7 life, but you seem to be doing surprisingly well," Carlisle continued.

"Dad, I think it's Edward that's getting her all tired," Emmett remarked. All of us turned to glare at him. Esme gave him a smack on the shoulder, Rosalie whacked him across the head, and Edward had the most unexpected reaction. Edward, to the surprise of the entire family, just said, "Yeah! It's me. I can't let go of her."

I turned to glare at Edward and Tanya had a bewildered expression on her face. Haha!!

After a small talk. We scattered to our own bedrooms. My bedroom, to my surprise was made up. The bed was made and the cushions had been returned to their former position.

"The maids," Edward explained. He took off everything except his boxers and slipped into the bed. I followed him in and pulled the covers up to my chin. I flicked off the bed-side lamp, thinking he was asleep. I whispered goodnight anyway and closed my eyes.

Five minutes later, I was half unconscious but I swore I heard him say, "Sleep tight."

* * *

**How was that? Review and tell me. Next chapter should be posted by Sunday so keep an eyes ot for that. Thanx**


	4. Accidental Love

**Chapter 4: Accidental Love**

The sunlight streaming through the windows hurt my eyes. I pried them open to the beautiful Edward. _Wait!_ Did I just call Edward beautiful?! He looked so peaceful like that. We were far apart on the large bed, but his hand had a tight grip on mine.

I think he had a habit of that. He had held onto my hand last night as well. I tugged my hand free and kissed his forehead quickly. The bathroom door was open, inviting me in for a warm shower; I couldn't resist.

I hopped in and ran the tap. The water felt so good against my stiff body. I lathered in the shampoo, humming quietly. After rinsing my hair, I stepped out wrapping a towel around myself.

I smacked myself in the head. I completely forgot to get my clothes!! Making a snap decision, I fumbled in the bathroom drawers for _any_ clothing. The only clothing in there was Edward's boxers and a shirt. That should be okay, just to hop into the room, get my clothes and get back in the bathroom.

I pulled on Edward's clothes and hurried out of the bathroom. My wet hair was covering my face, hindering me from seeing what was in front of me. Then, I was on the floor with Edward on top of me. Before I could register what had happened, Esme was opening the door. She saw our awkward position and quickly left.

I blushed furiously and Edward quickly rolled off me. What was it with us? Whenever something weird happened, someone just opened the door to reveal our _accidentally_ compromising position.

Edward hauled me off the floor and gave a questioning look. "Nice?" He was referring to my attire.

"I forgot my clothes and then remembered after the shower and then didn't know what to do and I got an idea and I wanted to borrow for a second and you came and I came and we fell and Esme saw..." I was rambling, using more 'and's' than possible in a sentence.

He chuckled finding my babbling a wonderful source of enterainment.

I left the room before I could embarrass myself further. Downstairs, all my 'siblings' were at the table laughing. They stopped when they saw me and then another round of laughter began.

"Glad to see that I am of use," I mumbled as I took a seat.

"I'm guessing you got the news?" I asked, "What?"

"Rosalie, how come you never wear my clothes?' Emmett complained as I flushed, realising that I still wore Edward's shirt, without a bra. It probably looked weird, wearing a loose shirt with nothing under. I hastened to cover my upper body with my arms as another round of laughter began.

"Haha! You're messing with the Prince's wife!" I said in a mockingly threatening tone. I think my attempt at seriousness was the reason why they had started a new round of laughter.

Just then Edward came through the doors and realised my embarrassment. He grabbed my upper arms and hauled me onto my feet. Surprisingly, he hugged me!!

All I could think of was the feel of his skin against my bare arms. His scent filled my nostrils and I breathed in deeply, relishing the closeness.

Then I realised that he was shielding away my slightly exposed body. I relaxed and leaned my head onto his shoulder.

I heard Alice and Rosalie 'awwing' at Edward's sweetness. I felt something inside burst with joy. I smiled into his neck as I recounted on how lucky I was. As to contradict what I said, Tanya walked through the doors. She hugged onto Edward's back and kissed him on the shoulder.

I quickly let go of Edward and walked upstairs, all the joy of this morning buried somewhere, while a burning sensation filled me.

What the heck was that?

_Jealousy..._ The more aware part of me offered.

"I am so not jealous!" I said out loud.

**EPOV**

Okay! Here I was standing in the kitchen waiting for something to happen to me; a lightning strike, a tree falling on me, or the floor to fall from beneath me.

Standing there, I was sure that I didn't even have a shot at heaven. I was committing the biggest crime ever; I was falling for my wife...

Most people were happy that they were falling for their wife but me, I was horrified. My life was running on reverse. Everything that was right was wrong and vice versa.

You marry as a life-long commitment but my marriage was just a deal, that could be cancelled at any moment. You fell in love before you married. I married before and am falling in love. You had a girlfriend before marriage but I had one after. The biggest thing was that your wife wasn't friends with your lover...

That pretty much confirmed that I was screwed up. Well, what the heck? Whoever said that life was right for a prince?

Bella was the best and worst thing that had ever happened to me. She was my angel but my demon. I still loved Tanya, of course I did! She was perfect!! Bella wasn't...

Another reversal... I liked her flaws. Okay, now I was _praying_ for a lightning to strike me down!

_Deep breaths, Edward. Deep breaths. In and out, in and out..._

After a life of planning, my brain automatically formulated a game plan. As a gentleman, I was taught to love one woman and be her faithful partner for life. This was exactly what I was going to do; love ONE woman...

* * *

**I hope you like that chapter. It's just fun to write and to read reviews. I wasn't expecting _this_ much encouragement. Keep going with it! I'll post next week and until then, ta!**

**- simplyanaddiction**


	5. You Completely Argh! Me

**Slightly longer chapter. Late update... I know! Don't kill me!**

**My birthday is coming up on the 27th!! YAY! :)**

**I'll post soon... birthday treat.**

**I am really surprised at the response people have to this story. WOW! I just wrote this for fun, cause I have to get my thoughts on paper, and I'm pleasantly surprised.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: You Completely_Argh!_ Me**

**BPOV**

I shut the door loudly behind, once I entered my room. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and Edward came through with Tanya on his trail.

"Tanya, I need to talk to Bella, privately," Edward said, not taking his eyes off me. Tanya uncertainly left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Why? I am your girlfriend right?" she asked in a pointed tone. _His girlfriend?_ Well, what the heck? I am _his wife!!_

"Tanya, you may be his girlfriend but I am his wife." Behind the calm of my voice there was anger bubbling.

"What?" I said, not wanting to have this talk.

"Sorry that I've been with Tanya a lot the past two days..." he said, walking toward me.

"Why should I care about you two? I married you knowing fully well the situation, so don't mind me."

"It's not right, Bella; loving one, marrying another."

"I'm only a puppet, to cover up the wrong." Okay, I didn't mean to be so out right. "And you made the decision, not me."

"I completely regret that now," he said. He plonked down on the bed, his head in his hands; a gesture of distress.

"So, you want me to leave?" I asked, my voice shaking. His head snapped up to reveal an anxious expression.

"Don't leave!!" he said. He came to grab my arms. "It was my fault that I didn't just marry Tanya. I made that decision, as you said, and you don't deserve to be treated any different than a Princess should."

"But, we're going to keep the distance, okay? Just because of this change, it doesn't mean that our relationship is going to change. I'm still Bella, and you're Prince Edward, in the house."

"Yeah, I'm not going to force you into anything." He was so sweet...

The intercom began to buzz with impatience. Edward snatched it up and held it to his ear.

"We'll be down in a sec," he said, before putting down the receiver.

Suddenly I felt a tingle in my big toe. I bent over curiously to find a gigantic tarantula crawling over. Then it hit...

Argh!! I ran up to Edward and jumped onto his waist, frantically. A spider was ON me!!

The spider soon crawled away, lazily, and my thoughts caught up with my actions and I realised that I was sitting on Edward's waist. UH OH!!

I wriggled to free myself but he didn't let go. Okay...weird...

"Umm, Edward..." I tried. Then suddenly he let go, and I fell down like a sack of potatoes. My butt was going to bruise... Definitely!

"Ow!" I exclaimed, glaring up at him. He was too busy snickering away at my position. My nose scrunched up and I stood up with a stamp of my feet.

"You... dare... laugh... again... I'll... mince... you!!" I shot, poking his chest with my finger. He backed up against the wall; a role reversal from yesterday. He stopped laughing and his expression became serious.

I don't know what came over me but I put my hands on either side of his body and inched closer until our noses were touching and our breathing heavy.

Unexpectedly, I spun around and made to walk away, but he grabbed my arm, twirling me back to him. My momentum had pushed both of us against the wall.

"Think you'll get away after doing that?" I asked, an amused smirk plastered on his face.

"Well, you wouldn't want to mess with me," I said, attempting sound threatening. Painfully, I realised I was still in his arms.

He chuckled and his breath blew across my face. "Why, exactly, is that?"

"You..." I attempted to form a coherent sentence, "I can sell _information_ to the reporters!"

"You wouldn't," he said, his words slurred, as his grip tightened on my waist.

"Ahh?" You could do this with your husband, right? Right?

This was going from bad to worse.

"Bella," Alice's voice came from the other side of the door. I quickly moved away from Edward, smoothed my hair, and opened the door. Alice danced through the doors with the maids following her. They rushed to the closet and picked out the clothing, tossing it to me.

Edward was still pinned against the wall, looking smug. I cleared my throat loudly, snapping him out of his reverie. He smiled at Alice and rushed into the bathroom. I quickly followed. I shut the door behind me and sighed.

I quickly applied foundation, eyeliner and eye-shadow. I then proceeded to apply a touch of mascara. Ew! O, how I hate make-up.

Edward's mood seemed to have changed; he was standing against the vanity with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

It was his fault that we kept getting caught in weird acts; that were totally an _accident_.

"Edward, we kept getting busted whenever _you_ decide to do something completely... argh!!" I couldn't find a word for what he did to me. What could I say? Mesmerising, torturing, or dazzling? Take your pick.

"So I completely _argh!_ you?" he asked, a grin creeping across his face.

"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically. He couldn't hide the grin that was plastered across his face. I threw my hands in the air. The royal family was nuts!!

There was loud thumping on the door, followed by Alice saying, "Stop doing whatever your doing and get your butts out here. We're leaving the day after but that doesn't mean that you don't have other occasions to attend!!"

Alice was really intimidating for such a small person. Hurriedly, I left the bathroom. Alice tossed me a silk, body-length dress. It was red with a little, silver brooch near the left shoulder. There was one word for it... WOW!!

I quickly slipped out of the shirt and boxers and pulled on the dress. Only then did I realise that it was a death trap. I was wearing heels with a floor length dress!!

"Can't I just wear my jeans?" I asked in a whiny voice.

"No... The only thing we don't need is to have the princess named as a fashion zero!!" Alice squealed.

"Alice, leave her alone," Edward said warily. I didn't notice that he had come into the room nor that he was already changed. Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom.

"You need to get your make up done!! Hurry!" Not another make up session!!

"I already did it!"

"Not well!" she scoffed. What could I say? I hate make-up.

"No!! Edward, help!" I pleaded, digging my heels into the carpet. Edward rushed to my side and pried Alice's hands off my arm. I hugged him refusing to let Alice get hold me.

Edward carried me downstairs. Something had changed in him today; he was acting like a proper husband. Tanya's face revealed pure disbelief and anger toward me when she saw the position I was in; straddling Edward's hips with my legs and my head tucked into the crook of his neck.

She looked great in her casual outfit and glamorous accessories. Edward lowered my onto my feet and let go of me. He went to stand by Tanya. Rosalie looked upset from where she was standing, and, funny enough, I was annoyed, too. That didn't mean that I would be with Edward in any other way.

Just when I thought that things were getting better...

"Come on, let's get going!!" Alice said skipping down the stairs.

We filed into the limousine and set off to the next function. The streets were lined with people waving and cheering. Alice's torso was through the sun shed. I opened the window to find half her body on top of the car, grinning and waving madly. Her enthusiasm caught on and made me grin too. I waved at the crowd as they chanted my name.

"Where are we going, Edward?" I asked without moving my lips.

"The presidential campaign. We need to be there," he replied, without moving his lips either. Oh! Right.

"Then why am I dressed like this?" I asked, irritation colouring my voice.

"There's a grand dinner after."

My feet were going to die after this. I hate heels!! The limousine slowed to a halt and we got off. I was immediately blinded by camera flashes. Edward looped his arm in mine and walked me to our seats. We were smiling hugely and waving at little children. On the way, Edward signed many souvenirs tossed at him while I hugged little children.

It was a sweet moment. Just like it was supposed to be. If only we could stay like this forever...

**Thank you for your lovely, lovely reviews! Keep going that way and I'll post with my life!**


	6. Edward

**This is the birthday treat I promised... Hope you like it.**

**Special thanx to Ellen who helped me with this chapter. I would have been as awful as the one before because I write this late at night and I'm not a night person...**

**The next update will take a teensy weensy bit more than a week. Sorry!! **

**Chapter 6: Edward**

**Two Weeks Later**

I had married Edward exactly two weeks and three days ago. We were becoming friends, weirdly enough. I don't love him but I have come to understand him.

He was different. He was sweet yet off-handed, and that was a very lovable characteristic. No, no! Not lovable but... nice.

"Bella, darling," Esme began, causing me to snap out of my Edward-analysis. "It has been more than two weeks since you two married and we _all_ think you two should go on a honeymoon."

What?! The spoonful of cereal I had shoved in my mouth flew back out and landed straight on a shocked Emmett's face.

"Sorry," I quickly mumbled to him before I addressed Esme. "It's not necessary. I would love nothing more than to stay here with my family. It's the perfect honeymoon."

"Yes, dear, but as a couple..." she trailed off when Tanya came to my defence.

"But, Mrs. Cullen, Edward and Bella have a tight schedule for the next two months and if they went on a honeymoon now the country would think them to be neglecting their duties," Tanya said in a rush. I heard her mumble under her breath, "He'll only go on a honeymoon with me..."

Geez! Possessive much?

Edward hadn't said a word till now. I thought he'd be in shock like me at such a suggestion. However, when I looked at him, he was quite smug!

He was leaning back against the chair with his arms crossed across his chest. I glared, prompting him to say something. He just gazed back calmly, unperturbed.

Gee, thanks! Oh, he must be so smug seeing girls drool over him, even after marriage...

"That's not necessary Esme..." I said, hoping that Esme would give in.

It worked!

"Okay..." she said reluctantly. I quickly made my way out of the room and collapsed on my bed. Saturday... oh how I love the day...

Dragging myself off the bed, I went into the bathroom. The cool water was the best thing to take my mind off things. I slowly lathered in my strawberry-scented shampoo and soap.

The sun was streaming through the balcony doors when I came out of the shower. Edward was lying face down on the covers, acting to be asleep.

His body was shaking and I knew he was laughing. I perched myself next to him and run my hands down his back, tickling him. He jerked up, looking smug.

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"Oh! You little..." I said, fumbling for the right word. "You could have helped with the _honeymoon_ thing!"

"What?" He put on his sweet, puppy-dog face. I stumbled off the bed. My anger bubbled in me.

"You may be the Prince but, seriously, I don't give a damn!"

"I never told you to," he said, catching onto my anger. He stood up, facing me, anger bubbling behind the calm.

"I could've married some guy who actually liked me!" I shouted, thinking about my best-friend Jacob, "Someone who loves about me and doesn't treat me like some second hand.... thing!"

"You don't know a thing about love." His voice was cold and hard. He strode up to me and we stood chest to chest with each other.

"Oh! And you think you do, just because you have a girlfriend? I don't think so! I just choose not to be with other men while I have a _husband_!"

He glared. I shouted. We were the perfect happy couple.

After a good half an hour's worth of glaring he sighed. He wrapped his arms around me, his breath tickling my ear.

"I care about you..." he murmured. I froze. What?!

We broke apart as the door flew open. Tanya flew through the door, not caring about privacy.

She was furious - I could see that- but what about?

"You're all going to Australia," she almost growled through her teeth.

"What's bad about that?" I asked. It seemed like the wrong thing to say.

"What's bad? I'll tell you what's bad! You're all going without ME!" she screamed. Luckily everyone was downstairs.

Bella," she said pointing at me, "I need to talk to Edward. Can we have some privacy?" she said, calmer. My anger threatened to take over but I counted to ten and opened my mouth speak but the silent Edward cut in.

"Tanya, you cannot talk to Bella like that. She is my _wife_ and the Princess of England. Apologise." Tanya's mouth hung in disbelief, as did mine.

He was siding with me...

"It's ok Edward. I'm just leaving." I turned around and left the room, beaming from ear to ear.

Downstairs, the entire family was engrossed in some game. I quickly joined in.

Edward and Tanya didn't come down for about two hours, but I didn't mind. He cared about me. That's all I needed.

Tanya came down at around one o'clock. She looked upset. Okay, that was the understatement of the year. Her eyes were red and puffy, her nose was red and her hair dishevelled. No one said a word.

Edward followed her down. "You want to go for a walk?" he asked.

I just nodded and followed him out. We walked for a couple of minutes, close to each other but not holding hands.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Tanya. I broke it off with her."

"Why?"

"I can't do this anymore. I feel like... crap. You are right; I can't treat you second hand."

"You don't need to do that for me." I was grateful that he took me into consideration. I did mind but I agreed to this.

"Not for you or anyone; for me. I need to do it soon. I don't... I can't do this!" His face was pained. Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him, trying to absorb his pain into mine.

I didn't ponder on it. All I knew was my husband – not the Prince, not Tanya's ex-boyfriend – was in pain and I needed to be there.

"You'll get through this! Edward, I trust you." He melted into me. I felt like his _wife_ for the first time ever...

Is this love? Isn't too early? Am I just happy he broke off with Tanya?

**You don't need me to tell you what to do... REVIEW! Haha... just kidding! Review if you can.**


	7. Mamma Mia!

**Longer chapter!! Yay! Thank you for reviewing... even though I didn't demand it! You are simply wonderful – every one of you!**

**Sorry about the time skips!**

**Hope u like this chapter... **

**Chapter 7: Mamma Mia!**

**BPOV: One month later**

"I give up!" This was really frustrating! "What does it look like?"

Shopping with Alice had soon become my most unwanted activity. Alice had dragged me to some designer store and now was making me be her Barbie Doll.

I twirled around in my dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. This new number was navy blue, satin, and went down to the floor. It had no straps.

I probably looked horrible!

"Tell me, Alice!" She hadn't moved since she saw me in the dress. Her eyes were wide with fear and something else. She had stayed that way for the past ten minutes and I had been trying to guess what I looked like.

Horrible, frightfully ugly... something!

She finally snapped out of it. "I've never seen a more beautiful Princess! I'm so glad that my brother married you!" Her eyes were tearing as she came up to me, holding my hands.

My cheeks flushed at the comment. Edward and I had become best friends after that day that he broke up with Tanya.

We weren't in love or anything, but we understood each other more than anyone else. He respected me and we were the best of friends. I didn't want our relationship to change. I _only_ wanted to be friends, so did Edward.

"Yoo-hoo! We've found the dress!" Alice thanked the designer and made her way out, carrying the bag with the something-thousand dollar dress.

I hated when money was spent on me but I was getting used to the pampering.

Alice loaded the clothing into the car as I stood at the passenger side door, waiting for her to open the door.

I swallowed back the bile that had been threatening to appear all morning. It was like I had eaten something rotten.

I can't hold it in! It's coming! I ran into the shopping centre, looking for the closest bathroom.

I threw up right in the toilet bowl. I wouldn't go away. It kept coming. The foul taste coated my mouth, make me to wretch again.

Alice was talking to Edward on the phone, right outside my stall. "She's vomiting. I think she has a fever." – Pause – "She looked okay this morning." – Another pause – "Yeah she's right here."

Alice handed the phone to me just as I came out. Edward was on the line sounded worried.

"What's wrong, Bella?"

"I think I ate something foul."

"Huh?" He was right. That was not a possibility. We stocked so often - nothing could be expired.

"Hand it over to Alice," he said. In the background, his Volvo was starting up.

"What? No, Edward!! You're supposed to be in Parliament!"

"Hand it over to Alice," he repeated. I handed the phone to Alice. She nodded then said bye.

"Lunch?" Alice asked as I handed the phone back to her. I nodded quickly and walked out of the bathroom.

Alice and I decided to order a kebab together. She kept on going about her new plans for our trip to Australia and I was absolutely absorbed that I jumped two feet into the air when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hands off her, NOW!" Alice growled. I turned to find a dirty-blond haired man with blue eyes, glaring at me. His face was absolutely hostile.

"Follow me! Now!" he whispered to me. I glanced at Alice pleadingly, hoping she would do something.

Alice was chewing her lip off with worry. Her eyes held recognition... she knew the guy. She quickly ran out of the mall. What?!

I followed him out before there could be any brawl.

He had led me to a place behind the shops... an unknown alley.

"What?" I asked, afraid and confused. Why had she run away? Wasn't she royal? Couldn't she do something?

"Kill the baby or I will do it myself." What? Which baby?

"What?"

"Don't you understand?" He let out a short, angered laugh, "_You're baby!_"

I gasped loudly, my breath getting caught in my stomach. "I don't have a baby!"

He stalked toward me, closing the three metre distance in a few steps. I could feel his even breath on my face.

"DO NOT mess with me! Can't you tell that you have that... thing in you!" Then, it all clicked... the vomiting, the change in diet, the mood-swings... everything!

There was a deadly silence for twenty seconds – time stopped, my heart stopped, while my mind raced.

Pregnant? Me? Whose baby? Who else's - Edward's! But how? We were _friends!_ We couldn't have! But...

That first night... –

Oh, crap!

"You have three days to kill the baby, or else..." he trailed off, leaving me to vividly imagine the possibilities.

"No..." I sank to the floor, clutching my now-precious stomach. My baby... Edward... Those were the only two thoughts running through my head.

Who would I save?

The man stalked off with a last threatening glance.

Half an hour later, I was still in the same position. My legs were cramped up but I could feel nothing. I could vaguely register the pelting rain. It hit my face and eyes but I never swayed.

"Bella!" Edward's voice sounded. There was a soft patter of footsteps and then he was crouched in front of me. He grabbed the tops of my arms and hauled me to my feet.

I felt his arms curl underneath me as he picked me up and jogged back to his car.

Three car doors slammed and I realised that my head was placed delicately on Alice's lap while Edward drove home.

I refused to sleep and was wide awake when Edward carried me into the house. Everyone came rushing toward us as Edward lay me down on the couch.

"We were so worried!" Esme said, looking panicked and full of motherly concern. No one proceeded to ask me what happen. I guess they knew.

When Edward and I retired to our room, I knew I had to tell him what that man said.

Edward came out of the shower and I began. "Edward, I need to tell you something."

"Anything," he motioned for me to carry on.

"I guess Alice told you up to the part where he took me?" He nodded in confirmation.

"Why does everyone know him?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to know this, but... James raped Rosalie." WHAT? Rose? I gasped audibly. No wonder there was sorrow behind that beautiful mask.

Rose had gone through the agony that no woman could dare to imagine.

"When?" I managed to get out.

"Couple of years ago – Emmett found her and yeah..." I didn't know any of this. There was a few minutes of silence as I registered what he had just told me.

"Edward...I'm pregnant!" It all came in a rush. Before I could said more he spoke.

"You're pregnant?" His eyes were wide open, his piercing green eyes dancing with excitement.

"Yeah!" I breathed just as the door was knocked down by my family.

"You're pregnant!" they screamed together. I was pulled of the bed and into a family embrace.

Five minutes later, the commotion still hadn't died down but somehow we were in the living room. Alice was chirping on about her plans for my baby's room and 'needs'.

In Alice language, that meant a _lot_ of shopping. Surprisingly, I was looking forward to that.

Esme was sitting next to me, holding my palm in her hands as she looked lovingly at me and Edward. "My grandchild!"

Carlisle was glowing with pride and Jasper was trying to keep Alice in line while smiling hugely. Emmett and Rose were on a loveseat together, truly looking happy for us.

Meanwhile, I was hyper aware that I was placed on Edward's lap. His chin was resting on my shoulder and every time he laughed or spoke, his warm breath blew across my neck.

Maybe we were ready to be parents...

The excitement eventually died down and everyone was in a happy state of calm.

All of us had decided to watch _Mamma Mia_ and had retired to Carlisle and Esme's room. Esme and Carlisle took the couch; yes, they had a couch in their room. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice had taken the floor while Edward and I got the huge bed.

Edward was propped back against the headboard while my head propped on my elbows, watching the movie.

When the credits rolled at the end, I knew the time come to break the bad news. "I need to tell you something."

No one moved, but I knew they were listening.

"James threatened me to kill... to... to kill the baby..." – there were seven audible gasps – "Or else he said he would harm Edward."

A fraction of a second later all the women were on the bed, holding me before I could break into pieces. Esme wiped my tears away as she held me against her chest.

Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett were crowded around the bed, fuming with anger. I had no idea what Edward was doing. He didn't make a sound.

"Choose the baby," Edward said in a whisper, after we were back in our room. I was nearly asleep but what he had said had made me jump up.

"What?" I asked, wondering if I had heard him clearly.

"Choose the baby," he repeated.

I gasped...

**It was a late update but I hope it was worth the wait. I liked this chapter; it seemed like a good twist... That's just me... Oh, well! **


	8. Don't Let Jealousy Get The Better Of You

**Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with family and all that've come from overseas.**

**Forgive me and in turn take this long chapter as a token of my apology.**

**Btw, Twilight movie is coming out and I am literally dying to watch it.**

**Thank you to Amanda2505, my beta.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 8: Don't Let Jealousy Get The Better Of You**

"_Choose the baby," he repeated._

_I gasped..._

"What? Why?" I asked, dumbfounded by his absurd suggestion.

"It's yours and you need it," he said, shrugging. He crawled out of the bed and to the window. He let the lock open, allowing a huge burst of air to filter through. I gasped as Edward stepped out onto the ledge.

He glanced back. "You need to choose the baby, no matter what." With that he stepped off and out into the sky.

"EDWARD!!! NOOOOOOO!" My voice echoed in the darkness then I was shaking. My body was convulsing uncontrollably as if someone was shaking me.

Strong arms were throwing my body around. I dragged myself out of the darkness and found myself staring into Edward's dead eyes.

"Oh crap! I'm dead aren't I? What about Charlie and Jake and Angela! Oh shit! Help me!" The volume of my voice was rising and by the end I was close to shouting.

Edward's expression was the most confusing by far. He looked like he was trying to contain laughter. "Is my death so funny?" I asked, incredulous.

"You're not dead, Bella! We're not dead!"

"What about the baby? You just committed suicide!" I was shrieking.

"What? When did I ever commit suicide?" Edward looked shocked. I could understand why – what other reaction would you have if someone told you that you just committed suicide?

"Okay... Do you have a fever?" Edward asked after the shock had worn off. He put his hand to my forehead, checking my temperature. I swatted his hand away.

"I do not! Are you telling me that you didn't just jump out the window?" I asked, wary.

"Gee, Bella! Am I that uncreative? I mean, jumping out a window? You have no faith in me. If I were to kill myself couldn't I at least be a bit more imaginative?" He shook his head, feigning disappointment. "Could you refresh my memory as to why I killed myself in the first place?"

"You wanted me to pick the baby and so you killed yourself so that I had no choice."

"What baby?"

"Our baby!"

"WHAT?! How could you even be pregnant? We didn't even... even... you know!"

Then it clicked. How the heck could I be pregnant without... I didn't even think of that.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" Edward shook me again.

"Was that a dream?" I asked, shocked at myself.

"I think it was more of a nightmare but, yes, you're on the right track. Could you tell me what it was about?" he asked, and so I told him.

When I finished, I noticed that Edward had a small smile on his face. It wasn't a happy smile.

"Bella, even in your dreams you should know that if any harm were to come to you, Alice nor I would ever back away. Heck, no one in the country would. And where did you conjure up Rosalie's history? You're the only person I know that could make up a family history in a dream! You even made up a character. What was his name? Oh, yeah! James!" By the end Edward was grinning while I smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, _pregnant lady,_" – I was never going to live that down, "- ready to head downstairs? We'll grab some breakfast and then leave."

"'Kay!" I turned to leave but then a thought popped in to my head. "If you mention a word about the dream, I'll mince you alive," I said, sounding as threatening as possible.

Edward shrugged and pushed past me while I fumed. I glared a hole into his back as he strutted proudly past the maids and body guards.

I caught one of the maids staring at him longingly. Her friend whispered something in her ear as she giggled. She nodded and then ran to Edward. She locked her hands behind her back and said something to Edward, peering through her thick lashes.

Edward laughed in return and said something back. When I looked at her, I noticed how pretty she was. Jealousy bubbled inside me as I watched their exchange. The vixen even had the courage to place her hand on Edward's arm as she threw her head back in laughter.

That was all I could handle. I stormed past the traitor and the maid to the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around.

I felt hot breath on my neck. "You're quite adorable when you're jealous." I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. I scowled and quickened my pace but his changed to match mine. We reached the kitchen where the chef was pouring out orange juice into crystal glasses.

"Tag Fraulein!" he said in his thick German accent. He was German and I liked it when he spoke in German. Year 8 German had taught me a little bit but I was taking some German classes now.

"Guten Morgen! Wie geht's?" I asked in my best German accent.

"Es geht gut danke, und du?"

"Fantastisch, danke!" I grinned. I really like this language.

"Habst du Hunger?"

"GroBe hunger!"

I felt hot breath on my neck for the second time today. Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear, "Flirting with the chef in German is not the best out for jealousy, Bella!"

My head whipped around. "Why would I be jealous?"

Edward pretended to contemplate for a second, scratching his chin mockingly. "I don't know.... maybe because you like me?"

"Did you think that I would be hopeless enough to fall for _you_?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it!" I said challengingly.

"Let me see.... you blush when I'm around." I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks when he said this. "You have dreams about having my kid and you get jealous about me talking to some other woman. That is enough for now."

He strode passed me. I grabbed his wrist just before it was out of reach. "I do not like you. I blush because of the heat, the dream included you dying and why would I be jealous of a maid?" _Good question Bella, _I thought to myself, _why are you jealous of the maid?_

Edward smirked in an I-Know-All fashion. Or should I just say that Edward was being his self.

We walked into the kitchen while the juice was being served by the waiters. Breakfast was wheeled in on a trolley that carried silver cutlery. Edward pulled the chair out for me as we were greeted by his parents.

"Are you ready for Australia?" Esme asked while sprinkling pepper on her eggs.

"No?" I replied, uncertain.

"Don't bother about packing. We'll buy clothes there and I think Edward's already organised the basic necessities for you."

"If I may ask, what is the purpose of this trip?" I asked.

"Oh dear! Edward hasn't told you? We – in the sense, me and Carlisle – have a conference with the prime minister. The rest of us just want a break and you, my dear, and Edward are going on your honeymoon!"

I choked on the toast I was chewing. An attendant immediately came to my table with a glass full of water. I gulped it down before looking at Esme again.

"No, Edward didn't tell me." My voice was like thin ice, just about to break.

"He talked to me after that breakfast and he said that you were just being modest and wouldn't mind the honeymoon."

I eyed Edward with all the fury I could muster up. Alice was giggling into Jasper shoulder, her small frame shaking with burst of laughter. Emmett was biting his tongue and Rosalie glared at Edward.

Edward was looking everywhere but at me. His eyes finally settled on his plate and his attention never shook. I could feel the vein in my head, that was throbbing, about to burst. Carlisle finally cleared his throat and showed Esme something from the paper.

Esme gasped with pleasure as she passed the paper to Alice who then gave it to Jasper and it went like that to Rosalie and Emmett. It stopped there and by that time I was getting extremely curious. I caught a sneak behind Emmett shoulder. I couldn't see much.

"What is it?" Edward finally asked.

"Bella!" Esme said.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"It's you in the paper, Bella." Esme said.

"Can I see?" I had my picture in the paper before but never like this. The wedding pictures were spread out along three pages. There were pictures of me and Edward saying our vows, dancing, smiling, frowning... every pose. They had a close up on my wedding ring as well.

In every photo my hand was clamped around Edward's. Not in the thirty or so pictures was my hand disconnected from his. I snuck a glance up at him where he was glowing as he realised the same thing.

"You never let go!" Edward said, teasing. "I thought my arm was going to drop off."

"Don't lie! You're the one who held my hand; not the other way around."

"Whatever you say..." he remarked sarcastically.

"If you two are done arguing, we have to set off." Esme rose up from the table and followed Carlisle out the door. Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett followed their example.

I noticed my slumped "American Posture" so I straightened my back and cleared my throat with much dignity as possible. Edward resumed his gentlemanly self and rose gracefully from the table. The attendant pulled our chairs back and we set off down the hallway with two maids following us.

I graced into the room but tripped in the last second. Edward's arms caught me as I flew to the floor. He set me straight but his hands lingered on me for longer than necessary. My body was tense and hyperaware of his every touch and breath.

I turned around and his beauty hit me like never before. It was like I'd never seen him before. My eyes traced every sharp angle and graceful curve of his face, imprinting it into my memory. I put on my best poker face and attempted to not let him see that I was being affected by his looks.

He got enough attention from the nineteen year old fans who found us everywhere. They wore their most flashy clothes and stuck their chest out while Edward politely looked away. When that happened, he had a smirk on his face which I wanted to wipe off with his perfectly clean handkerchief.

Edward let go of me, snapping me effectively out of my reverie. I grinned and turned to the en-suite which was the size of two master bedrooms put together. I had two closets of formal clothing, one for designer dresses – hand-picked by Alice and Rosalie - , and one for home clothing, which was designed too.

I opened one of my formal wear closets and searched through the expensive clothing. My shoes had its own closet – or should I say room – which, I thought, had more shoes than Oprah. There was every shade of every colour in every design.

When I told Alice this, she just said, "This isn't even half of it!"

Last, but not least, my jewellery. I had drawers of jewellery and that wasn't even half of it. There were more in the "basement" or the equivalent.

Edward shared my en-suite but had a long rack of varying coloured suits. He had so many but I preferred the black on him. His pale complexion contrasted amazingly with the black. He had his own rack of tie's which were designed for each shirt he had. I don't even want to start about his shirts...

I glared at the clothes in the closet hoping that somehow, the perfect match would suddenly appear. I wasn't the fashion type and Alice was the expert in all this. Edward found my struggle amusing for ten minutes after which he gave up and came over to help me.

He studied my clothes for twenty seconds then pulled out a midnight blue halter neck dress that went to my knees. The craftsmanship was seen through the intricate swirly designs made with hand woven thread. It was something that I wouldn't wear due to my lack of curves. Edward dug in my other wardrobe for shoes settling on blue heels that had straps that wrapped around my ankles thrice.

I stared at Edward's open mouth as he handed me the outfit he had picked out.

"When you have Alice for a sister, you get kind of influenced." He said this as an explanation to my silent question.

Shame washed over me – my husband could pick out better clothes than me! I was completely and utterly hopeless.

Edward picked out a dark plum shirt that went with a matching tie. I made my way into the bathroom with my outfit. The clothes, once on, were more amazing than I thought. It brought the colour of my brown eyes. The heels were death traps but beautiful nonetheless. My legs looked toned and smooth.

The makeup was set up on a separate table. Alice had taught me to apply basic make up. I grabbed the REVELON skin matching foundation which evened my skin colour out. I applied eyeliner to the top of my eyes and water-proof mascara. Next was the eye shadow which was picked to match my clothing. I slowly applied some blue shadow. I brushed on the blush and applied the lip-and-cheek stain. Over that, I put on some lip gloss.

Impressive! Nice job, Bella.

My reflection was different. It wasn't me staring back, it was confident, beautiful Bella. Just then, Edward knocked on the door. I opened it for him and gasped. He looked amazing, heart-breakingly handsome. My eyes lowered to the floor to stop ogling him.

What was wrong with me? It wasn't like he was a new person. Or was he?

"Are you ready?" he asked stepping past me into the bathroom.

"Yeah... yeah! Let's go. What time is our flight?" I asked.

"We have a private jet." He said this like it was obvious, and it was.

He attempted to brush his unruly hair but it failed. He sighed and set the comb down. As he brushed past me, he took hold my wrist, dragging me after him.

Body guards rushed to us the second we stepped out of the palace. We were escorted to our personal Lamborghini limousine.

Crowds lined the streets and waved at the cars. Each couple had a separate limousine and mine and Edward's was second, after Carlisle and Esme. I waved through the open window. Flags were being waved pictures were being snapped. Police held back the people as they struggled to get closer to the cars.

We made it to the airport and were escorted into the hangar where our private jet waited. We were ushered onto the jet by the flight attendants.

Soon, we were off to Australia, down under.

* * *

**I was extremely surprised when you believed that Edward and Bella had done it. Now that's cleared up...**


	9. Sydney

**Yay! Nearly a hundred reviews! Whoo-pee! **

**Big, big, big thank you to Amanda2505, my beta, who edits and mails me back the chapter almost instantly. Who could have such a wonderful beta that sends you the chapter at an ungodly hour in the morning? **

**Chapter is being posted on her request so thanks to her on your behalf.**

**Chapter 9: Sydney**

**BPOV**

Australia... I breathed in the first air of Sydney as the door of the jet opened. It was dusk and the wind was blowing but the temperature was mild and perfect. Five minutes into Sydney and I was already falling in love with it. Carefully, I placed my feet in front of each other down the steps. The Prime Minister shook hands and greeted us in turn.

"Welcome to Australia, Princess Bella," he greeted me. I smiled hugely in return.

My dress flew around me as I walked to the limousine waiting for us on the tarmac, with police escort off course. Paparazzi strained behind the ropes, trying to get better shots of us. Flashes blinded me as I was pulled into the limousine along with all my 'siblings' and husband.

Carlisle and Esme kissed us goodbye and slipped into the limousine with the Prime Minister. We were driven straight to the apartment that we had bought. We had decided that we didn't want to stay in a hotel. We opted for the waterfront apartment.

We reached our room – Edward's and mine – at seven thirty. One thing I had noticed about the city in the car ride was that it was alive. People were everywhere doing something – talking, eating, partying, or just going for a walk.

The October was fantastic; better than London in October. Once Edward was in the shower, I quickly stripped my clothes off and walked into the closet. I realised that I didn't have any clothes to wear to dinner tonight. I glanced up at the closet that I thought was empty until I realised that it was full of clothing.

I stood there, mouth open, wondering how clothes ever got in here. I vaguely heard the shower turn off and the door open. Edward walked in with boxers, wiping his copper hair with a towel. He closed his eyes when he saw me and turned in the opposite direction.

"Whose clothes are these and how did they get in here?" I asked, too shocked to acknowledge his kind gesture.

"They're yours and I picked them out and got it prepared beforehand." He walked around collecting his clothes as he said this. "We need to be out in a couple of minutes. We have a dinner planned on the harbour."

"Just us?" I asked.

"All of us, except Esme and Carlisle. They have official business to attend to."

I nodded and fished in the en-suite for suitable clothing. I pulled out a red dress that went to the floor. It was tight around the bust but went down smoothly to my feet. It was simple but attractive and perfect for a wine-and-dine dinner that was yet to be had on the harbour. Alice skipped into the room just as I finished zipping up the dress.

"Perfect choice, Bella!" Alice chimed. She was wearing an emerald dress similar to mine minus the thin straps that I had opted for.

I didn't argue as she applied the makeup because I knew it was a lost cause. All six of us met at the front of the apartment, joined by our body guards, who now politely stood around us, inconspicuously as possible. They understood that we required freedom that didn't cost us our lives.

We walked to the cruise that had been waiting for us, specially. It was decorated elaborately but all the lights were off. The second the door of the cruise closed, the lights turned on and people jumped out of various hiding spots, shouting 'surprise'.

I jumped back in shock, knocking right into Edward who didn't seem the least bit surprised. I could see by my peripheral that Alice was doing the same to Jasper.

"What is happening?" I whispered into Edward's ear.

"Surprise for Alice; Jasper is going to propose tonight." I squealed when Edward said this. Alice was going to be engaged in a matter of hours!

Edward led us to the table with food piled on it. I stood around the railing looking at the harbour while Edward talked to people. He obviously knew all of them. He called out to me at one point, introducing me to his friend. Her name was Kate and she was Tanya's sister.

My eyes immediately searched the ship for Tanya. Edward arm, somewhat inconspicuously, slid around my waist. I slid out of it and crossed my arms on my chest, giving him clear indication that I was off bounds.

I nearly died of shock when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and turned around just to be face-to-face with Angela, my best friend from school.

"Angie!" I hugged her with so much enthusiasm that I thought I was crushing her. I felt something weird stand in our way; it was her stomach. I looked down to see her large baby bump. I hadn't even noticed it because of the shock.

"A baby?" I gasped. Angela had married Ben a year before I had married Edward. She nodded furiously in return.

"When?" I asked.

"I was pregnant before you married. Don't be angry because I didn't tell you. I didn't want to steal your spotlight. You had your wedding and all."

"I'm so happy for you! How many months along?" I asked, placing my hand against her stomach.

"Five."

"What are you doing here?" I regained my composure enough to realise that she lived in America not in Australia. What was she doing in here in the Southern hemisphere?

"I came to see you! Renee and Charlie are here to. So is Jake!" she told me with excitement.

"O my gosh! Serious? Where are they?" I asked, searching for my parents.

"I'll show you." Angela pulled me along with her. She dragged me around the ship to where two people who resembled my parents were standing. Their backs were facing me but their outline was familiar.

"Mum! Dad!" I called out, rushing to them. That was a bad idea. I tripped and....

...Got caught.

Strong arms wound around me and caught me before I could meet with the floor. It was Edward... again. Was he even standing next to me?

"Bella! Edward!" My mother greeted us, kissing us both. "You look handsome as ever!" Renee remarked to Edward. Edward simply wound his arms around her waist, pushing me aside inconspicuously.

That's my mother! I growled and hoped that no one heard me. I crossed my arms and bored holes into his head while he happily excluded me from the conversation with his parents. My anger soon melted into self pity.

They kept talking, taking no notice of me and I was their connection! I finally gave up and waited for them to finish. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist. I jerked around to find that it was Jacob. He looked so grown up... and so much taller than me!

"Jake!" I exclaimed wrapping my arms around him. "I missed you!"

"How could you not? I'm far too important," he joked.

"You wish!" I said, pushing away from him playfully. "You've grown." _Way to go Bella, Captain-State-The-Obvious!_

"Nah! You just shrunk," he countered, patting me on the head.

"You keep that wishful thinking up and someday – like _never _- it may come true."

We kidded around like that until someone cleared their throat. It was Edward. He looked a bit rejected and pained.

"Hey Edward!" Jacob called.

"Hello Jacob," Edward said, sounding strained, "If you would excuse me..." Edward pushed past us without even looking at me.

I pinched the bridge of my nose – a habit I had picked up from Edward. I excused myself and chased after Edward. I found him standing next to the railing of the bridge, staring out at the harbour with a glass of champagne in his hand.

I placed my hand lightly on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. His face was torn, like he wanted to say something was held back by the reaction it may get.

"Let's dance?" I proposed awkwardly.

"Let's dance," he confirmed though he didn't make a move to take my hand.

I stepped toward him slowly, inching closer every step. I placed my hand in his and set my other on his shoulder. Edward placed his hand on my waist gently and we began to waltz to the music. Turning my head, I could see people clearing the dance floor for us.

Embarrassment flushed through me. _Why did I ask to dance?_ I ducked my head and Edward noticed my reaction.

"Bella," he whispered, "Look at me, only me. It's only us two here."

I did as he instructed and stared deep into his green pools. Soon we were washed into our own personal world where it was just us and the music. I forgot about my problems, my worries, my family, friends, and my klutziness.

It felt like the world was spinning the right way again. If only it could be.

Angela knocked us out of our haze. "Come on! Jasper is going to propose!"

Edward led the way to where Alice and Jasper were standing – the front of the ship.

Jasper tapped a knife gently against the side of the champagne glass he was holding. He soon got everyone's attention.

"Everyone here – with the exception of Alice – knows exactly why this party was held. It was for someone very special who I thought deserved at least this."

He placed the glass and the knife down and then dropped down to one knee. Alice's eyes were bulging as she tried to figure out if this was what it seemed like.

"Alice, dear, I promise to be with you every day of everyday year of eternity and to love you unconditionally as you have done me. If it is not too much to ask, will you, Alice Cullen, marry me?"

Alice's mouth popped open for a second before she jumped into Jasper arms, shouting 'yes' over and over again.

"Thank you." Jasper slipped the ring onto her finger as she gleamed with pride.

"To 'happily ever afters'!" Edward proposed raising his glass. Everyone else followed suit and raised their glasses saying 'to happily ever afters'.

Alice and Jasper had disappeared for the duration of the party and slowly people wished us goodnight and left for their respective homes.

This night was a night of many wonders.

I got rid of the heels the second we entered the apartment, not even bothering to take the buckles off first. I walked into the en-suite grabbing the first decent pyjamas I could find.

Twenty minutes later, I walked out of the steaming shower fully relaxed and calm, smelling of strawberry shampoo. I brushed, both my hair and teeth, and changed into my pyjamas.

Edward was sitting up against the headboard reading some paperwork when I walked out of the bathroom. He glanced up, smiling. I slipped into the quilt on my side of the bed.

"Goodnight!" I whispered, rolling over and turning my lamp off. He whispered 'goodnight' back as I settled into my pillow.

About an hour later, Edward's light clicked off. He placed a quick kiss to the back off my head and settled to sleep. He thought I was asleep but I was wide awake. I tossed and turned for another hour until I finally gave up and walked into the kitchen.

I took out the milk and poured it into the glass. As I sipped my way through it, memories rushed back to me - the five year old Edward that had come on a holiday with his parents to Washington, his marriage promise to me, leaving... everything came back as clear as day. However, all other parts of my memory were clouded up, except his.

_I guess he was important._ I accepted just as I cleaned off my glass. I slipped back into bed, staring at him until sleep finally took me.


	10. In Denial

**Short chapter but I couldn't put the next part in or would have taken way longer to post so sorry....**

**Chapter 10: In Denial**

**EPOV**

Australia was wonderful. We were three days into our small vacation and things were turning out fantastic. I knew Bella more – what made her angry, how the corner's of her eyes crinkled when she laughed, and her 'don't mess with me' death glare.

I loved all of it. A light streak of morning sun streamed through the window, hitting the spot between us perfectly. The glow was enough for me to make out her features - every curve of her face, looking more glorious than ever.

She was an angel.

Bella's nose scrunched up and her hand came to slap me across the face. It was a soft clap but nonetheless, shocking. Her hand rested there. Slowly, her hand trailed to the back of my head where she grabbed a fistful of my locks.

A smile threatened to grace her face and I instantly knew she was awake. She trailed her hand down my ear, leaving a tingling path behind it.

I grabbed her hand and started to tickle her. Her eyes flew open and she began to beg for mercy. I tickled her mercilessly until she fell off the front of the bed. I sat up and glanced to my feet where Bella was rising slowly, rubbing her hair that resembled a haystack.

Then she did something that I never thought I'd see her do.... she _growled_.

Bella pounced back onto the bed, gracefully might I add, and stalked toward me on her knees and hands. Even in my moment of shock, I could register how cute she looked in _my_ boxers and _my_ t-shirt.

That was her recent sleeping attire, now that Alice had replaced all her comfortable sleep attire into more Victoria's Secret type lingerie.

Once she reached me, Bella placed her manicured fingers on my lips. She smiled like a temptress and I was scared. I knew this was payback and I had to stop myself from falling into her trap. Bella, being Bella, made me to lose my entire train of thought.

Her hand tingled its way up to my heated ear. Then she grabbed hold of my ear and yanked me up off the bed. I followed her in my own dreamy state as she hauled me into the bathroom. Only when she let go off my ear, did I return to consciousness.

By then, it was too late. I was drenched in ice cold water, by her. She pranced out of the room, clearly happy about her payback. I gave up and took a shower, since I was already drenched.

**BPOV**

I quickly changed my clothes into something more princess-suitable and rushed over to the door, where Alice was threatening to knock down the door. I released the door from its lock and Alice came bouncing through the door and went straight to the wall-sized window. She threw it open and sunlight came streaming through the window.

"Bella, let's go shopping!" Alice begged. Shopping? Was she kidding herself? We had our own personal designers' for Pete's sake!

"Alice! We have plenty of clothing! No need to extend the already colossal and completely unnecessary wardrobe."

"But... but!" Alice gave me her super-cute, super-sad, 'pretty please' face.

I gave in myself to the torture with a sigh as Alice bounced with glee. Edward came out of the shower smelling fantastic. He was clad in dark jeans and a Country Road shirt.

"Edward, mother and father want to discuss something with you. They're sending their limousine to pick you up in five minutes," Alice instructed. What would Carlisle and Esme need Edward for, now?

"Okay! Bye Alice, Bella!" Edward graced out of the room. Alice quickly dragged me out to our limousine in which Rosalie was already waiting. The chauffeur opened the door when we had reached our destination.

Only when the door opened did I realise that we weren't in a normal shopping mall. It was a large grand designer store. The door was opened for us as we stepped into the air-conditioned, perfumed boutique where designers twirled around beautiful models, adjusting their clothing.

T.V screens showed models from Paris wearing their line of clothing. Only when I got a full look of the place did I realise that it wasn't only a clothing store but also had a beauty and hair line. My eyes were twice their normal size when I contemplated the amount of time we would be spending in here.

"Alice... umm..." I stumbled, "Can we leave in an hour?"

"Three, at least!"

"Two and we've got a deal!" I extended my hand and sealed my deal with Alice. We turned back around but, this time, only to be fussed over by designers. They had a gold plated tray with elaborately designed glasses. There was also the choice of soft drinks, juices, coffee and tea.

I politely declined the offer of a beverage and so did Alice and Rosalie; Alice because she wanted to shop and Rosalie because she wasn't too well lately.

"Hello! I am Princess Alice, this is Princess Isabella, and this is Prince Emmett's girlfriend – Duchess Rosalie," Alice said, extending her small palm for the manager to shake, "Can we get measurements done, please, and a choice of clothing that isn't out in stores, yet? We would like a selection of pastel colours that can be worn in normal occasions like garden party's and meetings with the parliament and so on..."

By the look on the manager's face, I was sure she had plenty of experience with important people. Alice had thing for intimidating people on their first meeting. She didn't do it on purpose but her perkiness and straight-forwardness, added with the fact that she was a Princess, scared people.

The manager got her crew straight down to work. I was fussed over, twirled, prodded, measured, threatened – by Alice -, and then, finally, we finally left.

I sneaked a glance at the receipt and was overcome with shock at the six thousand dollars spent in this place alone. We didn't leave with any bags because they would be delivered directly to our current residence.

**Five Hours Later**

Alice and Rosalie had mercifully returned me back to my apartment in one piece. After shopping they had dragged me on a personal cruise. Jasper and Emmett had joined us and I had worried that Edward still wasn't present.

Alice had reassured me that he would be home shortly after me. Putting faith into their words I'd had a very enjoyable evening. We saw the city and waved politely at the ferries passing by. People fought for a view from the window to see us.

The guard outside let me into my room and I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the edge of the couch. His hair was dishevelled and he looked really tense; on edge. He rose the second he saw me entering and came to my side. He placed me down on the couch and sat next to me, turning me around to face him.

His nervousness was really trying me after the long day. What could he possibly be so worried about? Except...

Our marriage deal!

Would he want to break off our marriage? Panic froze my heart in the form of cold ice. I knew this would happen someday. I shouldn't have gotten emotionally attached –

Wait! _Did I say 'emotionally attached'? _I wasn't emotionally attached! No, no way!

_You're in denial._ The more rationally thinking part of me stated.

"Bella, we need to talk."

Oh, crap! No one say's 'we need to talk' unless they want to... to...

I was tossing between throwing a hissy fit and crying yet the Princess in me took control and maintained a completely calm facade, waiting for the worst to come.

**Mwahaha! You'll get over it, or maybe not. Oh, well! You'll just have to beg.**

**Happy New Year!! **


	11. A Fantasy

**Holy Macaronie! 150 reviews! *Does little victory dance***

**Most of this chapter is dialogue but it is completely relevant and necessary.**

**Chapter 11: A Fantasy**

"Bella, you understand the deal we made..." Edward began. My heart was on a cold sprint by this point. I could barely hold in the Niagara Falls threatening to start. My throat constricted in this painful, I-can't-breathe way.

"It's off!" Edward said in an exasperated way. His hands flew into the air and landed with a sharp smack on his legs. "There's a situation."

My throat cleared up a bit but I couldn't let myself hope too soon. I waited patiently until he explained what he was talking about.

"Carlisle, Esme, and I had a 'discussion' today about the throne." The air in my lungs left with a whoosh. Yes! I refrained from pounding my fist into the air in a very un-Princess like manner.

"Carlisle is giving it up and as you know, I am in line for it." He paused, letting me to register before continuing.

"Why?" I asked. "Why is Carlisle declining?"

"Carlisle is not stupid. He knows what's best for his country and he also knows that he can't handle the throne, or so he says. I think that he is perfectly up to the job of being king but Carlisle and Esme think differently. Carlisle says that he won't be able to handle pressure because of his age and young blood is necessary right now.

"I am sorry Bella. I know you didn't marry me expecting this. Alice is not really an option because she will decline too. She is not strong enough to rule a country such as England. There is so much to it and she's getting married soon. Carlisle is going to decline the throne as soon as possible, within the week."

"Within the week?" Could they even plan it so fast? Apparently, so!

"Yes Bella. There is an issue that needs to be dealt with as soon as possible. If Carlisle interferes now, he can't back out of the throne for quite a while. It's going to require a lot of single-handed effort and Carlisle, at his age, cannot cope." Edward was really tense and his hands constantly attacked his hair.

"You've said yes." I didn't ask it as a question, I stated it. Edward nodded. His face was looking solemn as if he was confirming his death sentence.

"I didn't ask you and I feel like this is a serious disaster because I'm ruining my marriage by making some of the hugest decisions without your consent...." he rambled on. I placed my finger under his chin and raised it so that I could look him directly in the eyes.

"Edward, your first priority is your country and you are not ruining your marriage. I would've kicked you if you said no because the people need you. I am not going to be selfish just so that I could avoid responsibility. You did the right thing." I released his chin and let him talk.

"You do realise the risks and responsibilities that come. You will be in constant danger, you will have the press monitoring your every movement, there will be threats, there will tears and you will want to pull your hair out but still would have to stay strong. The pressure will always be there, on us solely, no matter how many people back us up." He stared fiercely into my eyes and I returned it with the same force.

"We can do this!" I said.

"Bella, I was so close to declining the throne not only because I don't want to make it seem like you have a sword hanging over your head, but also because I would die the second _anything _happened to you."

"Is that supposed to be saying something?" My mind was running on overdrive, testing out all the possibilities of what he meant.

"It's nothing," he said hesitantly, like he was bursting to tell me what was on his mind but was not sure if he was ready for my reaction. A sharp stab burst my heart. I quickly changed the topic.

"Have the preparations begun? I mean, it is a huge deal and it's so soon."

"Yes, Esme and Carlisle have informed our staff of the event and preparations have begun and our trip will be cut short. We will be leaving the day after."

"We've had a week and a half here – that's enough. I am pretty sure we will return anyway," I said, lifting myself gracefully off the leather sofa. On second thought, before I left the room, I added, "You're the best king anyone could hope for. You have a vision for the future that no one can even perceive. That's the biggest reassurance."

Edward graced his face with a smile and replied, "You are the best Queen and wife anyone can ask for."

The full impact of the word 'queen' hit me right then. I was going to be Queen of one of the biggest nations in the world. So much power and responsibility rested on the shoulders of a common girl who was from the rainy, unknown town of Forks. Wow!

The phone rang and my personal assistant, Charlie, picked up. Oh, yeah – Tanya retired... Charlie talked for a while and then came and explained to me what the call was about.

"Princess Isabella, the call was from the reporters at Sunrise. They would like an interview tomorrow morning. Should you be willing?" Charlie asked.

"I think that Edward and I can make it. We have nothing scheduled for the morning so it should be fine."

"I'll inform them, ma'am."

**The Next Morning on Sunrise (a show in Australia)**

"Good morning! I am Mel -"

"And I am Kochie!"

"And you're watching Sunrise right here on channel seven."

"Today we have a special surprise for all of you - we have, with us, Prince Edward and Princess Isabella, the newlywed royals." The camera panned over to us. Edward and I sat next to each other on the comfortable sofa. We didn't hold hands. We felt that it was too intimate to mock.

"I'm pretty sure you're busy so let's get straight down to it," Kochie said. She glanced down at her notes and began the questions.

"Princess Isabella, where were you born?"

"America, from the little town of Forks," I answered.

"I knew I heard an American accent there. You were royalty before marriage?"

"No, I have a Duchess second cousin twice removed but I have no title," I admitted. I used to be a commoner and I was proud of that.

"So, it was a love marriage?"

"Yes, you could say so but it was more arranged," Edward replied, saving me from answering that awkward question. "We met for the first time as toddlers. My family were on vacation and mother was meeting an old friend in Forks. Bella was lost and I found her crying under the slide. We wanted to marry and my parents found it completely hilarious. We lost contact through our teens," he continued. What he said was true.

"When King Carlisle and Queen Esme were on an urgent meeting in America, I was on tour, through school. I had no idea who they were and was lecturing my head off about pollution and green house gases while Carlisle listened patiently, intrigued. Then I nearly died of complete and utter embarrassment when my friend pointed out that they were royalty," I told them.

"I was in touch with them through Alice, their daughter and when I went to Oxford University, I met Edward there. I had no family there so they were so kind to me and I thought I was dreaming. Alice was my best friend throughout university."

"Wow! Your life is a fairytale! How did the marriage talk come up?" Mel asked.

"My parents came on a surprise visit to England," I said.

"And both our parents became acquainted and Carlisle proposed an interest for Bella as his daughter-in-law. He really liked how she had a vision and how determined she was to raise awareness and contribute to the world. He said that she would be the most suitable Princess and wife for me," Edward said.

"My parents were in shock and then they made their huge decision, after my consultation, and the marriage was soon underway," I completed.

"Neither of you had boyfriends, girlfriends or lovers? I mean, Edward is gorgeous and he's royal," Edward's eyebrows shot up and a smirk planted itself on his face, "And Bella must be a hit with the boy's! Beauty and brains are hard to miss," Mel said. She was truly very surprised. Edward and I glanced at each other before turning to the reporters and shaking our heads.

"Like every other spoilt brat, I had flings and one mildly serious relationship but nothing that could stop this marriage," Edward said.

"I was always the 'read a book instead of go the beach' type of girl. No one really caught me eyes, either; no boyfriend."

"There you go folks," Mel said, turning to the camera, "The long awaited story behind the Cullen marriage."

Then she turned to us, "Thank you so much for being here today on Sunrise." Mel and Kochie stood up to shake our hands and then we resumed our seats, the camera turning back to them.

"After the break we have the Ting Tings playing their chart topping 'That's Not My Name' right here in the studio. See you in two!"

After the show had gone on commercial, the reporters rushed to our side and personally thanked and escorted us out the studio. Edward and I signed various articles that people from the audience handed to us. We waved and smiled. I could say that I was truly happy.

**Twenty-five reviews for that last chapter! That blew me right out of the water. I'm becoming spoilt and I keep needing more... *twiddles thumbs innocently***

**Oh, well! I'll just have to not write for a couple of weeks I guess... How sad. **


	12. Torture and Bliss

**I am extremely sorry for the late update. I know you want to read so I'll let you get on with it, but just read the AN down the bottom. **

**Chapter 12: Torture and Bliss**

As much as I loved the shortened trip to Australia, I still felt comforted as I inhaled the air of my home. Yes, I'm American, but this country, England, is my future – my home.

All the stress of the past few days disappeared from my head as I strolled through the royal garden with Edward by my side. This garden was nurtured and designed by Esme. She took pride in her uncanny ability to make anything beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward murmured, breaking through my blissful thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"May I ask you something?" Edward sounded nervous and that was a very un-Edward thing to feel. Curiosity perked up within me and he had my undivided attention.

"Go ahead?" I urged.

"Can you... Will you go to dinner with me tonight?" This question took me by shock. I was hoping – waiting – for him to ask me. Desperate? I know.

"Yeah. Sure." I felt like jumping up and down with joy. This is ridiculous! I was acting like a fifteen year old ready to go on her first date.

"You are probably wondering what brought this on..." He continued, not waiting for my answer. "Remember back when we were at Oxford, before the marriage talk came up?" I nodded, wordlessly.

"Well, when Alice introduced me to you, I was taken aback at your knowledge and how well you got on with 'us'. You didn't treat us like royals but as humans. I was shocked at how you didn't hang around our every word." I noticed that we had stopped walking.

"It was a relief! I was tossed between disliking you for destroying my pride so completely and let go of my pride to know you better. I finally decided that I wanted to know the 'strange girl' more and moved out of my comfort zone. I was just about to ask you out when the marriage talk was brought up. My anger was immediately directed toward you, unjustifiably. Then I met Tanya because she was the complete opposite of you and I wanted to show that I didn't need you to live my life. However much I tried, my thoughts constantly traced back to you.

"It felt wrong that I was leading Tanya along while I still had an undeniable attraction to you." My eyes were wide by this point. He had liked me back then?

"Now, I have finally grown out of my big head and I want to get to know you. I want go through the process the normal way. Friends, again?" His hand extended toward me and I stared at it like it had grown an extra thumb. Edward gingerly took back his hand and a dejected look clouded his face. He slowly stepped back and turned around.

My scrambled thoughts caught up with me and I realised what I had done. I had made it seem like I had rejected him after all that he had confessed to me.

"Edward!" I called to his retreating back. He turned to look at me and I thought I saw tears in the green orbs, threatening to overflow. I ran to him, without tripping, and hugged him fiercely. He stiffened for a millisecond before hugging me back. I reluctantly pulled myself from him and took one long look at his excited face.

I quickly leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his left cheek. His eyes widened as I pulled back and I saw his hand come up to touch his face as I skipped away. A dazzling smile lit up his entire face and contagiously a smile lightened my face too.

_I was falling in love with Edward Cullen._

I returned to our room and saw Alice standing there. I was immediately intimidated by her mother-like stance – hands on hips and a stern expression.

"How can I help you Alice?" I asked, walking over to my bed, where Rosalie was sitting and lay spread eagled on it. I felt the bed dip as Alice crawled next to me.

"Bella! Tell me everything!"

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about," I said, feigning innocence.

"Don't play stupid! What's going on with Edward?"

"He may have asked me out to dinner..." My voice rose higher in pitch as my excitement freed itself from my careful confinement. Alice squealed and clapped her hands together.

"See, Rosalie, I told you they were going to end up together!"

"We're not even together!" I said, wishing in my head that it was a possibility.

"Yet!" Alice and Rosalie completed together.

"Okay! Back to business. We have three hours to get you ready for dinner. Do you know where you're going?" Alice asked, hopping off the bed.

"No."

"I'll be right back then." With that, Alice danced out of the room.

"Please save me from Alice!" I begged Rosalie.

"Don't you want to look good for Edward?" Rosalie asked with a smile.

"Yes, but, it's not like he hasn't seen me before!"

"This is your first date!"

"I didn't get any opportunities to date!" I defended.

"You must be kidding! What about that Newton kid that kept pestering you at Oxford? He asked you out at least twice a day."

"I... I didn't like him!"

"You didn't get a chance to know him."

"You wouldn't go for him!"

Rosalie pondered what I said for a moment. "True. He's all slobbery and annoying. I could take him out in a punch. Who wants a guy weaker than herself?"

"You could take anyone out in a punch," I joked and then reconsidered, "Except maybe Emmett."

"I second that!" Alice said, skipping into the room. Behind her were people carrying make up, hair curlers and flat irons, clothing, shoes, and accessories. I was frightened to say the least.

"Ok, I want a manicure and pedicure. Medium long nails, clear polish for her fingers and French on her toes," Alice instructed. Three people immediately set out their equipment and placed me on a salon chair and got to work.

"The hair – I want small and large curls. Arrange it into an elegant bun with loose curls. Make up – her eyes are beautiful; accentuate them. No smoky eyes – this is a formal event, people! Long lashes, fine plucked eyebrows, clear gloss for the lips and slight blush." A few other set to work on giving me a facial. Everything went dark when two cucumbers covered my eyes.

I heard Alice continue, "Clothing – give me options! We need the perfect clothing!"

"NO! Disgraceful... Shame on you! I'm being blinded. Eugh, no. No... No... Vomiting here! Wait... No, the last one. Ah, yes. This is it!" I could tell that Alice had found _the_ dress. A few minutes later I felt someone remove the cucumbers and wash the cool facial cream off my face. My hair was clipped on the top of my head to prevent it from getting wet and my nails were under a nail dryer.

My face was dried and a perfumed cream was massaged on to my face. Ahh... that feels good!

My head was starting to hurt when the pulling and prodding of the head began. Brushes were run along my face, and gloss was applied to my lips. Then I was made to stand as Alice slipped on the dress without touching my make up or hair.

A few adjustments were made and then I was pulled in front of a mirror. My reaction was shock. I was dumbfounded as I stared at my reflection in the long mirror. The wide-eyed girl staring back looked like a model on the airbrushed pages of Vogue.

Her hair was pulled into an elegant bun while a few curls carefully escaped it. Her eyes were framed by thick lashes and blue eye shadow enhanced her brown eyes. Her lips were full and shiny. She wore a midnight blue, floor length, tube dress. The bust was tight and crinkled, and the rest flowed softly down her body like a river. Black thread made small designs right under the right bust.

She stood at 5'8 because of the midnight blue heels that her feet were placed in. She was beautiful. A smile spread across my face and the girl in the reflection copied that. Wow!

I turned back around and hugged Alice tightly. She was a miracle worker. She pulled away quickly, saying something about ruining the dress.

There was a soft knock on the door. I hurried over as fast as I could on the death traps and unlocked the door, swinging it open to reveal a stunning Edward. It seemed that the Greek god, Adonis, had arrived at my door.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he complimented as he handed me a single, red rose. I took it in and placed it in a vase that Alice knowingly prepared.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I replied. I hoped that my lie was convincing. He looked more than that. Why the sudden change of heart? I don't really know. What can I say; Edward pulls those reactions from me.

I gave a thankful glance at Alice as Edward lead me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." My lips formed a pout. I hate surprises!

"Don't be like that! You'll like it – I promise." I gave up my childishness and enjoyed the cool breeze as we walked to where our limo was waiting. I was dark. Twilight – my favourite part of the day.

The chauffeur opened the back door of the glossy black limousine and soon we were off to the destination of our first date.

We looked out the window in silence, both of us unwilling to make small talk. I liked this silence; it was comfortable. The car came to a stop and we slid out. The limousine had attracted a bit of attention but we weren't disturbed.

I took a look around, fully appreciating the surprise destination. Edward had chosen the perfect place for us to dine. We were standing right next to a large water fountain illuminated by lights coming from the bottom of the pool. The evening sky had darkened and a few stars were coming out.

Behind us stood the restaurant I was guessing were going to. In front of us was London in all its glory. Cars cruised down the road, the people in no hurry. Edward took my hand, breaking me from my observation.

"Dinner is waiting, Madame," Edward said in a very strong accent.

"Yes sir." We were ushered into what looked like one of the most expensive restaurants in London. The lights were dim and a band played soft jazz music. It gave off a very romantic feel. Everyone here was dressed to the nine's, wearing only the most beautiful of dresses and suits.

I really shouldn't be talking, seeing as I was dressed in _clothed designed for me_. Yes, Alice had taken the liberty of appointing herself as my personal style and fashion manager; without my approval. That's Alice for you.

Back to the present – we were seated near the glass wall that had the most natural and beautiful view of London. Buildings and houses were merely a silhouette spotted with pints of bright light. Edward placed his hand over mine, making my gaze settle on him. Light from the candle flickered in his green orbs.

"Is there anything I can serve you until you are ready to order?" the server asked.

"Can I have a coke please?" I immediately wanted to take what I had said back. _Coke, Bella? Are you ten or a married Princess that is going to be Queen in a matter of days?_

Edward's smile reassured me. "Make that two." The server came back soon with two glasses full of coke.

"Let's play twenty questions," Edward suggested.

"Aren't you a little too old to play games?" I mocked.

"I'm not that old. Maybe just a little... Anyways, I'm first."

"Okay."

"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked.

"Green. Favourite book?"

"Fury by Salman Rushdie. Favourite drink?"

"Coke! Favourite meal?"

"Homemade macaroni and cheese!" Edward frowned, thinking of a question to ask me. "Okay, most recent boyfriend?"

"Never had one," I said. His jaw dropped.

"You must be -" Edward was cut off by the server.

"Can I take your order?" he asked.

"What would you like Bella?"

"Whatever you're having."

"Two mushroom raviolis," Edward ordered. The server nodded and walked away.

"They serve the best mushroom raviolis in the entire universe!" Edward stated.

"How many girlfriends have you had.... including the non-serious ones?"

Edward hesitated. "...Hundred... Two hundred..."

"Seriously!"

"Fine," he huffed, "Twelve." It was my turn to let my jaw drop.

"What? I am a popular man!" Edward joked.

"I'm surprised there wasn't more..." I mumbled. Edward laughed.

"You always surprise me. Every time I think I have you figured out, you say something that completely proves me wrong. I can usually read people, you I can't! It's unbelievably frustrating."

"You must be a good reader then."

"I usually am. People lie to me all the time. It has been useful to pick out the rats." I was glad that we had finally veered of the touchy boyfriend-girlfriend subject. That didn't matter anymore – we were married.

On cue, dinner arrived. Dinner was a calm affair with minimal talk and small, timid smiles. I liked this type of silence. It said more than just directly speaking. Finally, dinner and desert were finished and we left the restaurant, Edward leaving a hefty tip.

We walked outside hand-in-hand, enjoying the cool breeze and the scenery. We stopped in front of the fountain, turning to face each other.

Edward looked into my eyes and me into his. We stared for a very long time and soon we had to break our gaze. Edward slowly leaned in toward me and I quickly turned my head to the side, causing his lips to crash on my cheeks.

Edward pulled back and looked apologetic yet sad.

I smiled. "I don't kiss on first dates, Edward!" I joked causing him to laugh with me. "But for you, I think I'll make an exception..."

I leaned into him, this time. He stooped down, assisting me. When our lips melded together, I swore I could see fireworks behind my closed eye lids. The feel of his soft, yet persisting lips on mine was the most fantastic feeling in my life. However, like all good things, it didn't last forever.

**This is a long chapter in return of the long wait. To the people who have read, reviewed, added this story to fav's or story alerts – thank you. I really appreciate it. **

**In the month or so that I haven't updated, this chapter has changed so many times. I still don't think it's the best but it will have to suffice. **

**Next update should take less than a week. **


	13. Jealousy and Other Ordinary Things

**I have to say that I was disappointed with the response to the last chapter. Many thanks to those who did review – you're the reason that kept me writing. **

**Chapter 13: Jealousy and Other Ordinary Things**

"The tomorrow is your big day. Are you feeling scared?" I asked as Edward and I walked hand-in-hand through the perfectly trimmed shrubs. Since the date, we were as close as ever. "No, not really - I expected this to happen one day but not this soon. I mean I'm only twenty two."

"Hmm," I said, pondering.

"What about you?" Edward looked at me from the corners of his eyes.

"I was very worried but Esme told me something. She told me about herself and how she was when she became Queen. She told me that Carlisle was the one who got her through..." I trailed off, trying to decide whether to continue or not.

"And?" Edward encouraged knowing there was more to it.

I inhaled deeply before saying, "I believe her. You are the only person that can help me."

"Bella, I will be there, no matter what."

"I know." We continued walking in companionable silence, our thoughts to ourselves. I was returning to school in a week when the new term started and Edward was going to leave on an urgent trip to America. My mood had dropped since he had revealed the news.

He assured me that it would take only a week or two at the most. I wanted to cherish every moment we had until he left. Last night we had fallen fast asleep in each other's arms. It was completely platonic.

I wanted to wait until I was completely sure and Edward was more than willing to wait. Anyway, the romance would have been killed if we were half dead for our first time. We had to be in love. I was in love with him but I don't know if he returned the affection.

Most likely not – I am too ordinary.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward mumbled.

"Ahh... About you leaving."

"Bella, it will only be two weeks at the most and you will be occupied most of the time." He sounded like he was convincing himself more than me.

"I wish I could come with you..." I mumbled, ashamed of my admittance.

"I wish I could stay here with you, too. I feel like an idiot when I think about all that time I wasted."

"I didn't like you much... maybe because I didn't like Tanya."

"You're so cute when you're jealous."

"Shut up! I am not jealous of Tanya!" I spat her name like it was venom.

"She doesn't pose any threat to you. She is incomparable to you, so don't be self-conscious."

"She's so pretty and probably has had a million boyfriends. She can get any guy she wants. Of course she is incomparable to me. I am a twenty-one year old freak who has never had a boyfriend!"

Edward immediately stopped, forcing me to look at him. His eyes were smouldering pools of green. I felt my knees go weak.

"Bella! Don't ever say that. You are so beautiful and every girl envies you. You should see the way guys looked at you at Oxford – heck, they still do! And you know what's better? You have given me the happiness of knowing that I am the only man to touch you like this," he said, placing his hand on my cheek, "and kiss you. It's the best gift in the world."

"Thank you. You know exactly what to say," I said, resuming our walk, feeling so much better about myself.

"I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. I mean it." I smiled, swinging our arms between us.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," Edward suggested.

"Oh! I completely forgot about lunch. Will they be waiting?"Alice was extremely busy handling the coronation and her wedding and so she had organised a lunch to talk detail's.

"It's fine. We have traffic advantages, remember?" he said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. Traffic advantages translated would mean drive at twice the speed limit and never get caught. All we needed was the flag on the bonnet and everyone let way for us.

Spoilt, much?

Edward pressed a few numbers on his cell phone and a limousine parked right next to us. The doors opened and we slid in. The right was short most likely to the insane driving. Thank god that the windows were tinted.

Alice came bounding over to us just as we got out of the limo. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the five-star restaurant. Edward followed behind.

"Bella, Edward!" the family greeted as we sat down at our seats.

"We ordered for you. I hope you don't mind," Esme informed.

"It's no problem. I'm starving!" I said, while everyone giggled at my not-very-Princess like response.

"OK! Let's get down to it. Edward, the coronation has already been, by yours truly and the next thing is the wedding!" Alice was squealing by the time she got to the wedding part.

"I've always wanted a summer wedding so we have three months. Bella," Alice said, making me look away from the flowers on the table, "Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

"What? Me? I would love to but are you sure you wouldn't prefer someone who has more taste than me? I really am no good at picking dresses, cakes, food, locations or anything for that matter."

Alice rolled her eyes. "You underestimate yourself. You'll handle it – I've taught you well!"

"Okay. If you're sure..."

"Of course I'm sure. I don't do things without thinking it through. Next thing – Emmett's the Best Man. And I'm warning you now, Emmett – if the bachelor party is not approved by me, there will never be any little Emmett's running around the palace," Alice warned while Emmett cowered into Rosalie.

"Edward, I really wanted my brother to be Best Man at my wedding, but you are going to be up to your nose in work and I don't want to put this on you."

"Love you Sis," Edward said, sincerely.

"Love you, too, Bro," Alice replied just as lunch was served. Esme had ordered me a seafood dish with a spicy sauce.

"Look's delicious, Esme!" I said, unwrapping my fork. Esme smiled as she, too, unwrapped her fork. I glanced over at Edward's plate. For him, Esme had ordered steak in plum sauce. My tongue watered at the sight.

Everyone began eating as they continued to discuss the wedding plans. My food was delicious – spicy but delicious. I glanced back over at Edward's plate to see a cut piece of steak resting in the plum sauce. Edward was in a serious discussion with Carlisle about his trip and so I took the opportunity.

I slowly trailed my fork over to his plate and stabbed the steak. I slowly brought it back to my mouth and ate it innocently. Edward hadn't noticed a thing but I swear I saw the corners of his mouth crinkle into a smile. I continued to eat as if nothing had happened.

Lunch passed quickly and we rode back home in our limousine's. I rushed quickly to my room and flopped down face forward on the bed. I felt the bed dip and knew that Edward was next to me. I felt a hand slowly brushed away the hair from my neck. Ice cold lips placed a soft kiss there making me shiver.

I turned over to face Edward who was surprisingly close to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you think I would notice your little steak stealing stunt back in the restaurant?" He smirked. So he had noticed that. Damn! I need to be more subtle.

"How did you know? You weren't even paying attention to me."

"My sweet Bella, I notice every little thing you do."

"Should I be worried?" I teased.

"Yes, my dear. You should be very worried."

"Uh huh?" I raised an eye brow, feigning indifference.

"So... tomorrow, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah..." Edward shifted so that his arms were crossed behind his bed on the pillow. "I don't know how I am going to handle this. It's been so long since I have felt so scared of what's to come."

"When have you felt that way before?"

"When I asked Freya Harrison out in grade seven," he replied. I felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

"I bet she's beautiful," I remarked, hoping that I was wrong. As usual, I wasn't.

"She is. You've seen her before."

"Oh, really! Where?"

"On our wedding day – Freya was the girl who caught the bouquet."

"Is that the uber pretty blond girl that was Miss England or something?"

"Yeah!" Edward laughed. Oh, god! This is worse than I had perceived. She wasn't just pretty – she was titled the most beautiful woman in England! Exactly what I needed! Not.

Edward and I sat in silence while I processed that thorny bit of information.

Edward was first to break the silence. "You're really cute when you're jealous." A blush heated my cheeks, on cue.

"I am not jealous!" I defended, preserving what dignity I had left.

"Yes, you are, and I think you're adorable!" Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Just so you know - I prefer brunettes."

My mouth dropped open as Edward placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and darted out of the room.

I lay down on the bed thinking about the turn my life had taken. You couldn't say it was _better_ but it was different; good nor bad.

It was ironic; I was the girl who never fantasised about Prince Charming or getting married, but I was the one who ended up with the life. I expected nothing and my dating history showed that. I can almost hear Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory with their heads bent over magazines featuring Edward and I. They would make some remark about how plain I was and how I had tricked Edward into marrying me.

The world was weird that way; a girl like me – never had a boyfriend and had a sad, non-existent social life – would be the one to end up with the perfect guy.


	14. Nervousness, Dancing and Sleep Talking

**The reviews were fantastic, thanks! This story is on exactly 17 000 hits, 210 reviews (bet my other one), 88 favs and 174 alerts. I only write this story and you are the people that encourage me to do so. Really, really appreciate it.**

**Enough talking! Now read.**

**Chapter 14: Nervousness, Dancing and Sleep Talking**

Edward's hand was clamped around mine so tight that my fingers were turning purple.

"Relax, Edward!" I whispered to him as we waited, behind huge oak doors, for his name to be announced.

"Hmmm..." was his response. His face showed no signs of stress or nervousness and, yet, my arm was about to drop off. It was a Cullen thing.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, Prince of England!" Two taps followed the voice and it was time to let go of Edward's hand. I quickly placed a kiss on his startled lips and ducked over to Esme as the doors opened.

Esme held my hand through the coronation as we watched the priest read out the vows for Edward to follow. The air left my body in a 'whoosh' as Edward was officially crowned King of England.

It was my turn. Esme's crown was soon placed on my head and now I was the Queen of England. Carlisle and Edward were glowing with happiness and the rest of the family were beaming with joyful tears in their eyes.

I walked through the tunnel made for me with swords and joined Edward at the door of the balcony. We held hands and stepped onto the balcony. There were _thousands_ of people waving the British flag and cheering our names. It was going to take some time to get used to being called Queen.

Edward stepped to the microphone.

"Hello, Britain!" There was a burst of cheers. "I am proud say that this is my country and you are my fellow brothers and sisters. My father, Carlisle, has passed the throne to me with a lot of faith. This, I have to say, is probably the most important thing that will happen in my life, ever.

"I have the trust and support of this wonderful nation. I also have my faithful wife and best friend by my side. This, I hope, is enough to get me through what is going to be the toughest years of my life. I can't promise that I will always make the correct decision but I will do whatever I think is best for the country.

"I have also appointed a new board of advisors that will be accompanying me to Denmark. They will, of course, be under the supervision of the old board. We are hoping that this trip will be a success, and improve our relationship with Denmark.

"Thank you all for your support!" There was a massive uproar of cheers and "I love you Edward!"s.

Edward grabbed my hand as we turned back around and walked into the palace.

"That went well! See, you had nothing to worry about!" I said.

"I guess..."

Charlie came striding up to us. "Your Majesty, it is time for your meeting with the board. Queen Bella, you have to get ready for the Coronation Ball. Princess Alice has appointed a new stylist for you and she would like me to tell you, 'I am sorry that I can't be the one torturing you but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Kelsey is your new stylist and she has kindly accepted to confer with me before your torture session.'"

I doubled over in laughter as Edward shook with laughter that he tried to be as dignified as possible. It sounded hilarious when Charlie said Alice's words with a serious face and tone.

I quickly pecked Edward on the lips and followed Charlie to our room. I was taken aback at the preparation happening.

A red haired lady introduced herself to me as Kelsey. She immediately got down to work but made jokes and kept up constant chatter. She was quickly becoming a close friend.

She like Alice didn't let me look in the mirror until she was done. A good four hours later I was able to look at myself in the mirror. I was impressed. My nails were painted a blood red to match my dress. It was strapless with a tight bodice that showed my curves – or lack thereof. **(look on profile)**

My feet were placed in a pair of silver, dangerously high heels. Either no one had warned Kelsey about my walking problem, or someone had told her and she had chosen to ignore it. It was too late to change that now.

There was a knock on the door and Edward's head poked through. "Bella, it's time. Everyone is here."

I carefully walked toward him and let out my breath when I was safely latched onto his arm.

"You look beyond amazing," Edward whispered in my ear just before the doors opened atop the stairs. Esme and Carlisle smiled at us before they stepped down the stairs on the other side. Edward carefully led me down the stairs and to where our family was gathered at the front of the crowd.

The prime minister raised his glass and proposed a toast.

"Can I have this dance?" Edward held out his hand to me and I graciously accepted while trying to push back my worries about dancing.

Edward led me to the floor where many couples twirled around with grace and poise. It was beautiful. My family was easy to spot as all eyes traced them as they flew around the dance floor. Soon I was being twirled through the couples too.

I was dead on my feet by the end and my cheeks hurt from smiling too much. I had also been individually introduced to every single member of parliament and their respective families. My mother and father also were there to celebrate this life-changing night with us.

Renee and Charlie were to stay here for another two weeks until they had to return home. It was all Edward's doing – he wanted them to be there for me. Have I ever said that I have the perfect husband? Well, I do.

"We are officially the King and Queen," Edward said we both slipped under the covers.

"I know. I can really feel the pressure now." I turned to face him. "What if I do something wrong?"

Edward's hand came to rest on my cheek. "You won't." His breath washed over my face making me calm down instantly.

"Hmm..." was all I said in reply before I let out a huge yawn.

"Someone's sleepy," Edward said. "Sweet dreams."

"Night."

I soon fell asleep....

But was awoken after what seemed like a few minutes.

"Man! Who knew that Bella was so entertaining?" I heard the voice of Emmett filtering through my morning drowsiness.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie's voice said.

"Shh... Edward will kill us if he finds us here!" Alice cut in.

Finally, I broke through the last of my sleep. The first thing I saw was Edward's angelic face in a deep slumber. The second sight was not so pleasing. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were all perched at the foot of our bed, watching with intense curiosity. I sat up.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, shocked.

"You're very enter - " Emmett started.

"Oh! Uh... nothing; nothing at all. We just came to get you for breakfast!" Alice said in all overly-innocent voice. I glanced at the clock which said that the time was five thirty six am.

"Yeah – at half past five?" My eyes narrowed into slits.

"Uh... Sorry?" Alice offered. "We couldn't sleep and so we came to wake you but you were talking."

"Oh no!" I groaned as my cheeks flushed a bright crimson. I flopped back onto the bed, making Edward stir. His eyes slowly opened, revealing the emerald green eyes that anyone would die for.

"Wha- What is everyone doing here?"

"Bella sleep talks!" Emmett shouted. Edward adjusted his gaze over to him.

"Yes, thank you Emmett but I already knew that. The question is," Edward's voice rose in volume, "'What are you doing in our room?'"

"Uh...." Emmett looked nervous.

"What if we weren't... in appropriate attire?"

"Oh... what? Ewww!" Emmett's facial expression changed so much in those three words.

"Emmett..." Edward started, "Get out before I _kill you_! All of you!"

All four of them scampered off, afraid to face Edward's morning wrath. Edward lay back on the bed closing his eyes to get m a few more hours of peaceful sleep.

"Edward..." I started. Edward's eye's slowly opened, fixing a questioning gaze on me.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me sleep talk?"

"Oh! Umm... yeah? I mean, it's kind of hard not to since I sleep next to you and all..."

I hung my head. _He heard me sleep talk._

"What did I say?" I asked without looking up.

"Umm... You're happy that your parents are staying for awhile and you think that the crown was too overrated." Edward laughed lightly, hoping not to offend me anymore.

"Anything else?" He had to have heard the name of the person that starred so frequently in my dreams.

"You did say my name a few times...." I looked up pointedly.

"Okay, many times," Edward said hesitantly. I pulled my hands up to cover my face.

"Hey," Edward cooed, pulling my hands away from my face, "I dream about you too. Don't be ashamed."

"I'm sleepy," I said.

"Me too. Remind me too kill Emmett when I wake up. Good night – I mean, morning!" Edward placed a sweet kiss on my cheek and then snuggled into his pillow.

I, too, got comfortable and fell asleep watching his face.

**That was a funny chapter to write. I could imagine this happening in my head!**


	15. Distractions That Don't Work

**A.R Rahman won two Oscar's! Woot! Ok, sorry. I grew up listening to his songs but they were all in Bollywood movies. This is awesome though. And Dev Patel.... goodness!**

**You **_**can**_** read the chapter now! People these days. Ok, sorry! I'm on a high. Just continue...**

**Chapter 15: Distractions That Don't Work**

**One Week Later**

"BELLA!!!!" _Nooooo.... I want to sleep!_

A pillow hit me across the head. I groaned and rolled over. "Alice, this better be good."

"It is!"

"What is it?" I groaned. As far as I knew nothing was on today. This past week had me so tired that I fell asleep the second my body hit the bed. Edward wasn't doing much better either. He had parliament meetings every day and it would run late and he would miss meals.

This, fortunately, was only temporary. It would be much smoother once Edward came back from Denmark -!

_Denmark! _I smacked my palm to my forehead. How could I forget? Edward was leaving today.

"Oh no! I can't believe that I forgot! I am so... uh!" I stopped scolding myself and turned to Alice. "Where's Edward?"

"He's showering. His jet leaves in thirty-eight minutes," Alice informed.

"I need to shower." I rolled out of bed, suppressing my sadness. I shouldn't be sad. Our relationship isn't so deep... _yet_.

I walked into the second bathroom and turned on the shower. The warm water soothed out all the tension in my muscles. I refused to cry. It would be so stupid – a twenty one year old _queen_ crying. What if Edward didn't mind leaving?

I let out a sigh and let the water relax me. I stepped out of the steamy bathroom after putting on a robe. Edward was nowhere to be seen but Alice and Kelsey were discussing my clothing.

"The plunging neckline would look nice but Bella is way too modest for that. We should go for the sweetheart neckline. It would really bring out the length of neck and -! Oh, Bella! Okay, just go change into this. It should do."

I quickly did as instructed. Alice and Kelsey began to apply light mascara and lip gloss. That was all. Weird.

"Let's go, let's go!" Alice hurried me out of the room and down the stairs. We were escorted by our bodyguards to the hangar. I immediately knew where Edward was, seeing as the crowds were swarming around him.

"Edward!" I called out. He looked up and took my hand as we walked to the stairs leading to the jet.

Our family gathered round, saying our goodbyes. The crowds were straining against the barriers. Finally, it was my turn to say goodbye. Edward had tears pooling in his eyes. I refused to cry. I wouldn't cry!

But I did. The second my eyes connected with his, tears silently slid down my face, pooling at the hollow of my throat.

Edward leaned down to give me a kiss, not caring that our family and a thousand other people were watching. I could taste the salt from our tears. I was hesitant to pull back but he needed to go. His green eyes were endless pools. I could see my sadness reflected in them.

"Be safe," he whispered, his breath caressing my face. I closed my eyes, saving this moment to my memory. When I opened my eyes, he was gone.

I held myself together until I got back into my limousine. Then, the floodgate opened. I curled into a ball when I got home, and cried.

_Pull yourself together! He is only gone for two weeks. You can handle that._

My cries died down into sniffles and eventually I fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

I woke to an empty bed. Edward's warmth was missing. I closed my eyes and buried my head in his pillow, smelling his scent.

Why was I missing him so much?

"Because you love him!" Alice sang, dancing into the room. My head snapped up.

"What did you say?"

"You love him. It's obvious. You don't just cry over a small crush."

"Alice... I can't love him," I groaned.

"And why not? You're married – it's only plausible that you would love him." Was she losing it?

"Alice, we're not the traditional husband and wife!"

Alice sighed and sat down on the bed. I waited warily. "Bella," she sighed, "You know me. Do you seriously think that I would have let you marry Edward if I wasn't sure? I love both of you too much to just let this marriage be a bargain. I knew that you and Edward are meant to be. I just... I don't know. I had this feeling that you would end up together anyway.... I can't explain it.

"You should see both of you. I know that you only got together last week but you should see the way you move when he moves. You position yourself to correspond with him. It's a natural thing. I can't explain it better."

I stared wide eyed at her. Was this true? How could it be? Love... so soon?

"Can we just forget this? Let's do something!" I pleaded.

"Bella, you have college today!" Alice squealed, returning to her formal self.

"What?! Really! Yeepeee!" I jumped out of bed. Big mistake! I fell straight onto the lush carpet.

"I can't wait!" I sang.

"Can I dress you? Pretty please!"

"What about Kelsey?" I asked.

"She's taken today off because of family reasons."

"Oh! Okay then." Alice clapped and danced into my newly renovated suite. I had so many clothes now it was hard to decide what to wear.

Alice was quick to choose. She came back out with a pair of tight, navy blue jeans with white threading. She danced back in and mumbled something to herself as she tried to find an appropriate top.

"Okay! This should do!" Alice tossed me an emerald green top. It had a large slit running through the back but the front came up to my neck. Alice handed me a white lace singlet to wear underneath because she knew of my shy nature.

She also pulled out a pair of dangly yet simple green earrings to match.

"Now, for my favourite part; the shoes!" Alice was literally bouncing. She stood there looking for the 'perfect' shoes. She finally pulled out a three-inch, green shoes that clearly screamed 'thousand dollars!'

"Ahhh..." Alice sighed, "Nothing better than a pair of Jimmy Choo's!"

"Uh huh?" I said as I slipped the selected shoes on. No point arguing – she would get her way, anyway.

"No make-up!" I said firmly. I was going to school and I was raised in a way that wearing make up to school was a big no-no.

"Bella..." Alice whining and her undeniably convincing pout made her get away.

"Fine," I huffed, "Only mascara and lip gloss. Anymore and it all comes off!"

"Okay!" Alice immediately got to work and finished in less than twenty minutes. We all had breakfast – minus Edward – and soon I was sitting in the limousine, tapping my feet impatiently.

The chauffeur, sensing my anxiousness, drove faster and we reached there in less time than anticipated.

All heads turned when they saw me get out of the flagged limousine. The attention was taking its toll on me. I stumbled five times on my way through the gardens. I made it to my lecture just in time. The teacher walked into the room just as I took my seat.

"Good morning. You have signed up for this class so you should be aware by now that this is a politics class. Most of you have done a subject on modern history in high school. If that is not the case, I will be conducting after hour classes which you may attend.

"I am Professor Kardishan." She paused to grab a stack of sheets from her well-organised folder and handed it to the first row who then passed it back until everyone had one. "This is a list of your assessments and tasks that will be completed this semester. Your Russian Revolution essay is due next week. Up to ten percent may be deducted per day for lateness.

"Okay, now, let's get on with it." Professor Kardishan talked about the causes of the political reasons behind the Russian Revolution. At the end of the eighty minutes, she suggested reading 'the Communist Manifesto'. Carlisle should have a copy in his library.

I packed away my laptop and bag as students filtered out of the lecture hall. As I walked past the lecture podium where Professor Kardishan was packing away things, she looked up at me and said, "I trust you realise that you, in the classroom, are equal to every other student. You will not get special treatment, Isabella. It is not fair to the other students."

"It is a pleasure to know that I will not be treated any differently to others. I'm counting on it, Professor Kardishan. And I'm Bella, just Bella."

A smile lit up Professor Kardishan's face. "I like you, Bella." With a wink, Professor Kardishan left the room. At least one person here treated me normally!

I was exhausted when I got home but I still managed to fish out the battered copy of 'the Communist Manifesto' from Carlisle's vast library.

I sat on my bed and read as much as possible, jotting down relevant points on my lecture pad – yes, old fashioned, I know.

The heavy workload kept my mind off Edward... for a while. Every twenty minutes, or so, my mind drifted to him and what he was doing at that moment. The ringing of my iPhone pulled me out of my thoughts. A picture of Edward flashed on the screen and I jumped to pick it up.

"Edward," I breathed.

"Bella." Edward sounded just as relieved. Did he miss me?

"What are you doing?" I asked finally.

"I just came back from the first meeting with parliament. You?"

"I'm working my first essay...." It was quiet for a while. "I miss you," I finally whispered.

"I miss you too – so much more than I anticipated."

"When are you returning?"

"Two weeks at the most. I have a couple of things to deal with. I wish you could be here with me."

"Me too..." _Say it. Say what you want to say._

"Can you stay on the line? I am so accustomed to hearing your breathing when I sleep," asked Edward.

"Sure. Good night, Edward."

"Good night Bella." He sounded like he wanted to say something, but thought the better of it. I stayed on the line until I could hear his breathing come deep. I hesitantly ended the call and curled up on my bed, fighting tears.

I didn't realise how much time had passed but Alice, Rosalie and Esme came up with a few maids who were carrying plates of food.

"You didn't come to dinner, so dinner came to you!" Alice sang, dancing onto my bed. All their smiles disappeared when they saw my tear streaked face.

"Oh, Bella!" Esme embraced me while Alice and Rosalie tried to find something to make it better. However, they couldn't. The only thing that could help me now was Edward. And he wasn't here.

"I'm so stupid!" I sobbed into Esme's lap. "I m-miss him!"

"Love does that," Rosalie said. "I realised that I loved Emmett after a separation. I vowed that I would never leave him again, no matter how much we fought."

"I love him?"

"Yes, everyone can see that and so do you. You just refuse to give in, being the stubborn girl you are!" Alice chimed in. That made me let out a shaky laugh.

"Thank you so much! I really should sleep now. It seems that sleep is the only way to distract myself.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie left after making me eat the soup that was made for dinner tonight. I changed into my pyjamas' and snuggled into the bed, trying to forget about the missing warmth.

I slept but apparently I was wrong about sleeping being the only way to distract myself. I woke up with a start after a nightmare. Every time that I got close to him, he would appear further away. I could never actually hold him.

I crawled out of bed and snuck into the walk-in wardrobe. I grabbed a hoodie that smelt of Edward and tried to sleep holding that. It became my lifeline.

**My beta is on a small break so this chapter is unrevised. It may have many mistakes so just skip over them. **

**Ta**

**simplyanaddiction**


	16. Stupid Rich People, Womanising

_Extremely sorry for the late update. I haven't been able to breathe, let alone write, due to my overload of schoolwork. _

_I hope you like this chapter and also a very big thank you to **Beverley** who edited this chapter. Thanks heaps._

_Well, time to read!_

**Chapter 16: Stupid Rich People, Womanising and Cute Bums**

Mornings were always the worst part of the day. Waking up to the cold empty bed was a daily reminder of the missing person that used to sleep there. Another day of school dawned.

"Kelsey, I don't need to be dressed today. I just... I need some time alone. Sorry... thank you." Kelsey walked out of my room after embracing me. I sat on my bed and hung my head. I missed him. Far too much.

I was over-reacting, wasn't I? I'm turning into a hopeless basket case. That would make the headline. _Queen finally lost it?_

"Stop it, Bella! You are a strong, independent woman. Act like one!" I coached myself in the mirror. Time was passing and I was acting like a mental. Way to go. I quickly brushed my hair and placed it into a braid. I changed my earrings to the pure diamond studs I had received from Rosalie, and settledon a simple green top with a knee flower-patterned length skirt and grey two-inch ankle boots to match. I looked decent.

The ride there passed fairly quickly as I did more research on my laptop. The Russian Revolution, as far as I have read about it, was pretty much a consequence of bad timing. I mean, how weird is it that everything that caused the over-throwing of a three hundred year Tsarist rule came crashing down in less than a decade**?** The odds were stacked.

"Bella, we're here," my driver informed me, having followed my personal request that he called me by my first name**;** I couldn't handle anymore of this 'Queen Bella'.

"Thank you!" I cried, as I got out of the car. For the second time in a row, all heads turned to me. A few boys had the guts to check me out- if only Edward were here. I continued walking toward the lecture hall.

I took a seat in the middleof the room (auditorium) in order toget the best view of Mr. Kardishan. The seats gradually filled up, and the professor entered the class.

---

"That is all for today. Remember your essays are due. Refer to pages..." I jotted down the key references and packed up. I had a conference today; because Edward away, I was meeting with parliament in his place.

---

"Good afternoon, gentlemen!" I greeted as I took my place at the head of thelong, conference table.

"Good afternoon, Isabella. How is your attempt at college going?" the President asked**,** in what seemed like apatronising voice.

"Fantastic! I have definitely made the correct decision in this case."

"I have told Edward time and time over to not mingle with those.... commoners! You are making the same mistake as him. You should have standards!" he argued.

Anger boiled within me. I _was_ a commoner! "If you don't mind me saying, I was a 'commoner' myself. If there weren't people like us, there would be no need for a Queen and a President. Our duty is to serve them."

"No matter what we have to do, we are still above them!" he said, his face going red**, **resemblingan over-ripened plum.

"I do not wish to argue this further. Neither of us is going to bend, so it would be best if we kept our thoughts to ourselves. Gentlemen, we have to continue with the task at hand."

"Isabella, meet Mr. Aro. He is the mayor of Volterra, where we are planning to set up the Royal Children's Hospital," Mr. Johnson, a member of parliament, introduced. Aro was a tall, thin man. He let off a very powerful, calm aura.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Aro," I said, standing and extending my hand. He shook it gently and replied, "Nice to meet you Queen Isabella, and it's Aro, just Aro."

"Aro. Please call me Isabella."

"Why you are a charming lady! Edward has done well." I liked him already.

---

The President was infuriating. Alice had warned me months before the marriage that Edward and the President weren't on good terms. Now, I understood why anyone would receive that impression.

Let's put that behind us now. Edward was not here and so it was my responsibility to take care of his duties. That included the new children's hospital that was to be built. If I hadn't been so darn scared of blood, I would have definitely become a pediatric cardiologist.

This seemed close enough.

I was escorted to the Royal limousine. I slid in, and myphone rang not a minute later. Edward.

"Hello," I breathed. My cloud of depression vanished when I heard his quiet laugh.

"Hello, my love." _Love. My love._

"How are you?" I asked.

"Not the best I've been but I'll cope. How was your first day in Parliament?"

"Well, besides meeting that excuse of a man, it was pretty cool."

"Pretty _cool_? That has to be one of the best words ever used regarding politics.

"Hey!" I scolded. "Oh, yeah. I was thinking...."

"Yes?" he urged.

"Well, we need an architect for this project. I have looked over the many different works of various architects but none of them seem to be able to.... you know... their work is fantastic... but it's not really what I was looking for."

"Hmm... That seems a fair case. We need someone dedicated and someone who has done work like this before."

"Well, you know how Angela is an architect... yeah, well, I've known her for ages and this is her style, you know? I don't want to seem like I am biased but she's the right person for the job."

"If you think she's the one, then she must be. You have to make the decisions."

"Yeah, I think I'll go with her," I said. Edward always knew the right thing to say. "How is it down there, in Denmark?"

"Well…" His voice became cheekier. "You know… the same thing.... beautiful girls...."

"Hey! You better keep little Eddie in his trap!" I joked, all my worries cleared.

"Don't worry Bella. My womanisingdays were over the second I put the ring on your finger."

"I'm counting on that," I laughed. "Hey, look. I've got to go. I need to call Ang before it's too late."

"Bye, love." _Love?_

"Bye." I shut the phone and slid the phone back into my pocket as the limousine came to a halt. I walked through the complicated structure until I had reached the right wing. As I walked past the kitchen, the smell of the food cooking made my stomach churn. I quickly slipped into the kitchen and walked over to Charles.

I hopped onto the counter and crossed my feet at the ankles.

"Hey, Charles! Can I please have some cookie dough ice-cream?"

"Sure!" Charles went over to the massive fridge and pulled out a new tub of cookie dough ice-cream. He grabbed a spoon along with it and handed it over to me. I quickly opened the lid and dug out a huge scoop. I shoved the whole thing into my mouth and savoured the cold sweetness of it. _My precious....._

I hadn't had any lunch today and it was so hot outside. Ice-cream was the perfect cure. Then I remembered that I had to call Angela regarding the children's hospital. I quickly pulled out my phone and rang Angela's number.

"_Hello?" _Angela answered on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Ang! It's Bella."

"_Oh! Hey Bells! What's up?"_

"How do you know I wanted to ask you something?" I said, shoving another spoonful of the creamy goodness into my mouth.

"_The Queen never calls without a purpose!" she laughed. _

"Oh, shut it!" I joked. "How's the baby coming?"

"_Only a couple of months to go! He's kicking like hell though!"_

"Must be a soccer player."

"_Ben would love that,"_ she laughed. It went like that for some time, discussing the details of the birth and so on.

"Hey, Ang... Okay, Edward is on a trip to Denmark so I have his responsibility right now. I am planning on building a children's hospital here and I need an architect. I've seen your work and I think that you would seriously be perfect for the job. What do you say?"

"_Hmm.... Well, if it requires me to be in London, I can't do it."_

"No, no. You can stay where you are. You just need to do some designs and so on. I send you pictures and details of the site."

"_Yeah, sure. I've actually been feeling pretty bored. I'm off work and I really restless. I have to thank you for this."_

"No prob.! I've got to go; emergency meeting with my precious."

"_Your precious?"_

"Yeah!" I said somewhat defensively. "My special gourmet cookie dough ice-cream!"

"_You've been watching way too much Lord of the Rings!"_

"Hmph! Let's just cut the line before this becomes a full out argument, which I will obviously win!" I joked.

"_You cut first."_

"No, you!"

"_Bella..." _she warned. We used to do this when we were younger. Call us crazy.

"Fine, on three. One... Two... Three!" I didn't hear any disconnection tone so I knew that she had bailed out.... but so had I.

"Angela!"

"_Hey, I wasn't the only one!"_ she said just as my phone beeped with another incoming call.

"Hey, I've got to go. Someone's calling. Bye!" I cut the current call and accepted the incoming call. I was greeted by a deafening squeal. Guess who?

Bingo! It was Princess Alice Cullen, goddess of all things shopping related. The same scary Alice who was now yelling though her phone, telling me to get my – wait, what? _Cute bum?!_

"Alice! _Cute bum?_"

"_You do have a cute bum. Now, can you please get over to the bridal store already! You are going to be eight minutes late!"_

"Okay. Okay! Be there in five." I hopped of the counter and gave my unfinished tub of ice-cream to Charles and muttered a thank you and scampered off. I was intercepted halfway by Charlie who was apparently going to come with me to the bridal store. I got into _my personal_ – yes, my own! – BMW convertible with Charlie and set off toward the bridal shop.

Okay, Bella. Brace yourself for a full five hours of twirling, twisting, changing and smiling. It cruel, I tell you! Absolutely ruthless!


	17. With Christmas Comes Love

**Chapter 17: With Christmas Comes Love**

**Two Days Later**

**EPOV**

"Well, gentlemen, that is all for today. We don't want to keep everyone waiting," I said as I stood. My muscles were cramping from sitting at the conference table for five hours. Next on my agenda was to make an appearance at the Princess of Denmark's twenty-first birthday. I'd much rather go to my current room and sleep.

Daniel, my personal assistant followed me out, reciting the day's activities. I cut him off unable to stand anymore of it. Was I doomed to this systematic existence? Every single _step_ I took was accounted for. My life was a movie, perfectly scripted.

The only reality and constant in my life now was Bella. She was the part in the movie which every tensed up for. She was what made my life.... normal. I guess you could say that she was the only thing that tied me down to the Earth. Otherwise I'd be long gone into La-la Land. And it's not pleasant, let me tell you.

That reminded me; I need to call Bella. I pressed one on my speed dial as I got into my car and set off toward the party.

"_Hello?_" Bella's voice sang through the phone, slightly muffled. She was eating ice-cream.... again.

"Hi," I laughed. She was so.... unbearably cute. Ok, strike that. It sounds weird.

"_Edward?!_"

"The one and the only."

"_You're returning tomorrow!_"

"Yes, I am. And I can't wait to see you."

"_Me neither. I've got to go now. Dinner time!_"

"Dinner is more important than me?!" I joked. "Maybe I shouldn't come back...."

"_Please do!_" she pleaded.

"Ok, ok! See you soon." _Love you,_ I wanted to add. I closed the phone and slipped out of my car. It was going to be the typical spoilt brat kind of party. That sounds hypocritical because that would have been me a year ago.

Well, prepare to be bored.

**BPOV**

**The Next Day**

"Calm down, Bella!" Alice said when I smoothed down my skirt.... again. This reminded me so much of my wedding day. I was wringing my hands, smoothing down my clothing, and fussing about in general. On my wedding day, I was nervous but not excited. A better word for what I felt like would be dread.

Now, I was excited and nervous. Anticipation of seeing Edward was almost tipping me over the edge. Weird.

Finally, Edward's plane landed. Along with me, hundreds of other people were lined up on the streets awaiting his return. His trip had been successful and I was proud of him. I was glad to call him my husband.

Two years ago, I had no clue who I'd marry, or even if I'd marry at all. For a girl without a boyfriend – who still at the age of twenty hadn't had her first kiss – marriage seemed far off into the future. Then my life did a three-sixty on itself and landed me married to one of the most eligible and most wanted bachelors in Britain. No kidding.

And, at first, the marriage was simply a contract, ready to be broken after Edward became king. Then my life did another three-sixty and made me not want to end this marriage. Funny, huh? You tell me.

Now I was falling in love with my husband. Have you ever heard of a bigger scandal?

Back to the present where Alice was bouncing up and down so she could see Edward's plane land. My heart was thudding audibly in my chest. I caught a flash of bronze hair coming down the stairs but was unable to see further because this hulk of a man was in front of him. Finally, after a flurry of movement, the object of my desire was revealed to me.

Edward walked toward me, looking more breath-taking than I ever remembered. A smile slowly slid onto his face, mirroring mine. He had eyes for no one and nor did I. My feet, of their own will, helped close the gap between us. I felt Edward's hands cup my cheeks and his forehead rest against mine. I breathed a sigh of relief and my eyes drifted shut.

"I love you." Edward's voice carried like a whisper, only for my ears. My eyes flew open. "I love you more than life itself."

"I.... I love you, too. So much," I whispered back. Both our eyes fluttered shut as our lips came together in a kiss. This wasn't like our previous ones. This was sweet, unrushed, loving and passionate all at one. We broke away soon, realising that we had an audience. I grinned sheepishly at my family who were displaying various states of happiness for us. Carlisle and Esme were happy even though they didn't know of why this was such a great moment. They thought we were in love all along but, hey, better late than never, right?

Behind them were the people of England. They were waving flags while screaming praises at Edward. Teen girls, I could see, were either squealing or staring. Jealousy didn't sprout up in me because I knew Edward loved me and, me only. That was a comforting thought.

Edward led me back to our family. Edward greeted them individually while we all chatted jovially. Even through our conversations and greetings, Edward's hand never let go of mine. A small smile rested on my face while Alice informed Edward of her plans for the wedding.

It took Edward and me half an hour to get into our limousine. I sat in the limousine, my stomach doing somersaults and back flips with happiness. I don't think I've actually felt this happy before. People have told me this is how they felt on their wedding day – pure happiness in knowing that you get to be beside the one you love til the day you die. Or that's how it was supposed to be until the divorce business came along. Well, on my wedding day, the entire country was cheering but all I felt was resignation and longing for another life.

But now, I know that I realise that I will be with my husband forever because I love him.

God, that sounds _cheesy_.

Edward held my hand while in the limousine while waving to the crowds outside. Edward turned to me with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "I love you.... That feels so great to say."

"Ya think? My mind was figuring out a thousand and one ways to break it to you but I guess you beat me to the punch," I said, a smile identical to his on my face.

"So, how has Oxford been?" he asked me.

"Different but good. It feels weird to not have Alice bouncing around me all the time, making random comments on other people fashion. But I really like my professor. He is non-biased."

"Most people would enjoy having lenience," Edward remarked.

"Not me. It's unfair. That's why I really like that you got in through a scholarship. It means that you deserve to be there because you have the brains, not because your dad happened to be – I don't know – the King?"

"So you believe strongly in an egalitarian society?"

"I believe in one to a certain extent. Sometimes it's taken too far as to become a communist society, because that is the most equal society that you can have. But then it comes back in a circle because there is only one party. How is that fair? I defeat's its own purpose. So, I think that it's stupid to try and achieve a completely equal society be -" I was ranting. My politics course was rubbing off on me."Sorry...."

"No, it's interesting. I went through this a thousand times in high school. There's something in the way that teachers say it that makes you snore. Ask Lara -" He broke off.

"Who's Lara?" I asked.

"An ex." So, he wasn't going to expand. Well, I wasn't worried or threatened. The limousine stopped.

"Okay. Well, before we go in, I need to warn you about the Christmas preparation. There are people everywhere hired by your lovely sister and our room is being worked on so don't be scared if you see random people walking about. They are not trying to assassinate you."

"That's... great to know," Edward gulped. He had put up with twenty one years of Alice. What was another year? It was Christmas like every other year.

Except that it was going to be the best Christmas. After all, it was going to be spent with my family.

_That was such a sweet chapter. So sweet that I am going to get cavities. Not really my thing but, hey, I did write it, right? Well, you're going to have to be the one answering that. _

_This is a small chapter because there are time skips in the next chapter. The chapter should be out depending on the feedback. _

_Very, very, very sorry with a cherry and chocolate on top for the late chapter. Please don't come after me with pitchforks! *cowers under table*_

_Over the past week, I suddenly grew a brain. Shocker, isn't it? Well, my newly grown brain had ideas.... for __**all**__ my stories. That means that my fingers are now sore due to me writing out my plans for each of these stories, before my brain vanished back into thin air. _

_Well, you know what to do.... I hope. If you don't, I'll lend my brain to you. How about that? You know you want it because it's so miraculously fantastically, awesomely Rachel! Even though my sister may disagree.... I know you're reading this, Shorty! _

_Ta_

_simplyanaddiction_


	18. All Things Perfect

**Chapter 18: All Things Perfect**

It was safe to say that Christmas was officially under way. Alice's preparations had really gone overboard. The theme was – guess what? – Christmas love. Yeah... It was a slight giveaway as to what – or should I say who? - she had in mind when she arranged this.

Oh, well.... It was Christmas tomorrow – too late to attempt to pull down the extensive decoration. I finally gave in to the sleep that had been following me around since Edward left. I hadn't had any sleep in the two weeks that he had go to America and nor had I any sleep in the week and a half he has been here with all the exam preparations that I had been doing.

Now I was free for Christmas break!

But, still I didn't get any rest due to me filling my duties as Queen.

"Bella, go to sleep. You've been wiggling around for more than two hours now. You'll need the sleep for tomorrow," Edward mumbled into my hair. Edward's hand around my waist tightened, bringing my back even closer to his chest. I used my toes to yank up the bottom of his flannel pyjama pants and pressed my cold toes to his calf and he let out a yelp.

"Bella!" he reprimanded. "Your feet are cold."

"And I think that you're legs are a perfect foot warmer!" I said in an overly cheery voice, keeping my feet warm against him.

"Have you heard of socks?"

"They're uncomfortable to sleep with," I said.

He let out a snort. "I have never heard a person say that before," he sighed before saying, "You're lucky that I love you or I wouldn't let you freeze my legs off."

I laughed. "Well, I certainly am lucky. 'Night Edward." I closed my eyes and let my sleep wander off to sleep but just before that I felt Edward's lips apply a bit of pressure on my forehead. I smiled through my sleepy daze.

**CHRISTMAS MORNING**

I woke up to a loud voice in my ear shouting something that ran along the lines of, "Hurray yup! Zit's mass boring!"

_Hmm.... fascinating. I'll get back to you later._

I was about to drown in sweet unconsciousness but the voice was relentless. I swat my hand aimlessly like I was shooing away a bothering fly. Except this fly was more persistent than the others – like, say, the queen fly? Wait, is there even such a thing? Ugh! All this thinking so early in the morning is hurting my head.

"Bella! Stop attacking me," I thought I heard Alice say.

"I have to say, she has better aim when she's asleep than when she's awake!" The voice followed itself with earth-shattering laughter. That gave away who it was. Emmett.

"Edward, you have ten seconds to wake up your wife before I get the guards to carry her entire bed downstairs with her on it," Alice said. I forced my eyes to open, knowing all too well that Alice would actually carry out her threat.

"Merry Christmas, honey bun!" Alice chirped before her expression changed back to ordering, "Now get downstairs before I -"

I flung myself out of bed before Alice could finish the rest of her threat. I stumbled straight into Edward's expecting arms. He leaned down to my ear, grinning broadly and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Mmmm.... Merry Christmas indeed," was my reply.

Alice managed to herd us down the stairs and to where a massively decorated Christmas tree stood smack bang in the middle of one of the grand living rooms. Yeah, this place had more than one. We were currently in the personal one in which the family just lounged out with having to be all pish-posh.

"Merry Christmas!" the remaining half of my family greeted. My eyes settled over the people sitting around the Christmas tree – Esme, Carlisle, Renee, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob - !

_Renee, Jacob, Charlie, Angela, Ben.... Oh my! _

"What are you doing here?!" I squealed – squealed! – rushing over to where the unexpected visitors sat. I hugged each person, even Ben who I had formed a close friendship with after he had married my best friend.

"What are you doing here?!" I finally managed to get out after the initial shock of having _all_ my family present for Christmas. In response, everyone's head turned toward Edward who was standing at the doorway, watching me. I looked at him, eyes wide. _He_ had done this for me?

"Merry Christmas," he whispered so softly that I had to read his lips to see what he was saying. God, were there _tears_ in my eyes? What was this man _doing_ to me? Only he could break me down in to a puddle of mush with one glance.

"Thank you," I mouthed back while attempting to keep my tears back. We were broken from our momentary trance by the silent whisperings behind us.

"I never knew my doofus of a brother could actually come up with something as sweet as this without my help," Alice said sounding slightly awed.

"Glad to know that you think so highly of me, Alice," Edward remarked, smirking. He walked over to me and took my hand.

-----

Over the next couple of hours, gifts were exchanged, smiles were thrown around and there was an overall sense of happiness. I was on cloud nine the whole time. I held Edward's hand through the whole thing except when either of us had to open presents.

I relaxed for one last time before the big Annual Christmas Ball began. How lame.... Okay, I shouldn't be saying that. Pretend you didn't hear me. Well, the ACB, as I call it, is just another reason for all these rich ladies to showcase their richest and shiny jewels. It was held at a different parliament members' house every year. It started around seven even though there was no official time.

It was currently four-thirty so we had a couple of hours till it started. And the royal family always arrived late.

"Why do we arrive late, again?" I asked Edward who was fishing around in his vast walk-in closet for suitable clothes. Okay, maybe not fishing since his clothes came around in a rotated rack. Spoilt brat, much? Joking, joking..... Ahem.

Edward laughed in reply to my question, "It's just a weird tradition that goes way back. I would go into details if I were not afraid of you falling asleep on me, so I'll just give you the Alice version of it. Apparently, it's fashionable to be late..."

"So, like, fashionably late?" I asked sitting on the counter of my dressing table watching the rotating rack. Alice was to arrive with Kelsey and her band of stylists. I heard that they had designed a dress for me. Just for me. That would sound pretty awesome if it not for the fact that nearly all my dresses were designed and costed a gazillion dollars.

"Yeah. Something of the sort." Edward resumed his search for a good tux to wear. "What do you think I should choose?"

"I don't know. They all look the same to me..." I said thoughtfully.

"Don't let Alice hear you," he joked.

"She already did," said a voice from behind me that told me that Alice had entered the room. "And she needs Edward to shoo for a couple of hours!"

I was not wrong in guessing that Alice had gone to extreme lengths, judging by the amounts of make-up and clothes hanging in covers that were brought in by Kelsey's assistant's.

"Oh no...." I groaned when I saw Angela, my mother, Rosalie and Esme enter behind them. Exactly how big was this ball? "Why me?"

"She's being dramatic again. Does she always do this?" Alice asked my mother who was grinning.

"Yes. It's a birth defect, unfortunately...." my mother said in a mockingly sad tone. So, now they were going to gang up on me. Well, I refuse to conform. I will stand strongly against –

"Make it quick please," I said, giving in.

_So much for 'standing strong' or whatever..._

For the next few hours, my bedroom served as the dressing area for six women, including me. Alice had forced me into some Chanel designed dress. _I know...._

How awful? What kind of a name is that, anyway? Chanel?

That's beside the point. The point is that I was tortured. I was given a manicure and a pedicure, got my legs waxed – ouch! – had my hair yanked at and then was forced into a dress that cut off my air supply. It was royal blue, floor length and beautiful. It had a big, poofy bit from the waist down – sort of like Cinderella's dress except in blue.

Weird if you ask me. All the other five women had the same treatment except for the fact that they enjoyed it. Angela was especially giggly with her pregnant hormones and all while I was just flat out pouty. Yeah, pouty. What has the world come to?

Then at seven, when the ball was meant to _start_, Alice decided that we had been _pampered_ enough and that we should go downstairs.

Edward met me at the grand, official living room with all the other men. His tie matched my dress perfectly. We were escorted into the car and finally set off toward the mansion where the ball was held.

And, boy, was it going to be a night or what?

_

* * *

_

Hi! Well, as my sister pointed out to me, it has been many days since I've updated. It's pretty late right now but I figured that it was only fair that I updated. I just finished it so it's not edited or anything.

_I have been so caught up with school that this took so long to finish. I haven't given up on it. Also, a picture of Bella's dress is on my profile, so check it out. _

_I would write a longer author's note but, as I mentioned, it's late and I really should be getting to bed. I have an early morning tomorrow._

_Till later_

_- Rachel_


	19. Emmett the Mystery

**Chapter 19: Emmett the Mystery**

The first thing I noticed upon entering the ball room was that there definitely wasn't a shortage of people. Hundreds of people, dressed elegantly, were spread around in a massive ballroom. The room was magnificent. There were already some couples twirling around the dance floor but stopped immediately as they heard the announcement of our arrival.

Edward's arm was hooked securely in mine. Renee and Charlie were already off mingling with people they did not know. See, I didn't get that characteristic from them – the one in which you can actually strike up a conversation with a stranger without blushing or accidentally putting your life or theirs in mortal danger. I would just hide in a corner where no one would notice me. But, right now, I was far from that. Actually, everybody's eyes were trained on me and Edward. The floor parted as we made our entrance. A tall man, followed by his family, approached us.

"Your Royal Highness, Madame, welcome!" the man said heartily. He introduced us to his wife and sons before handing us a glass of champagne. I noticed that the deadly silence had disappeared and been replaced by jovial laughter and chatter.

In the middle of us talking to Madame Rose, we were politely interrupted by a beautiful woman wearing a stunning red ball gown.

"Freya," Edward greeted. "How are you? Long time no see."

I was still confused as to who exactly this person was. Suddenly, the thought hit me. _Freya Harrison... Miss England.... Edward's ex._ Dang!

"Hello, Edward. How are you Isabella? I haven't seen you in a while. Since the wedding actually," Freya said. Surprisingly, she was nice. There wasn't a sour note in her voice. She wasn't like Tanya who, if Edward would have allowed, would've made my life miserable. "I hope you two are doing well."

"I'm fantastic, thank you. And yourself?" I asked.

"Great. I shouldn't be taking so much of your time. Pardon me. I'll see you later." With that she walked away, leaving me confused. Was she nice or was it all an act? Well, we would have to see, wouldn't we? Edward and I continued our conversation with Madame Rose before Edward asked for a dance.

We walked out onto the dance floor just as the music changed. It was a waltz, one of the few dances I could do without killing my dance partner. Edward placed his arms in the right position and we began to waltz. The music was slow and steady but completely sweet and perfect. As we waltzed, many other couples joined us on the floor. The waltz ended with a flourish and all the couples carried large smiles. Edward escorted me back to where our family had gathered.

"That was fun. And the added bonus was that I didn't kill myself," I commented as I took as sip of my champagne. I bit back a sour face. Eugh! How did people even drink this stuff? Let alone get drunk on it? Gross....

"You don't have to drink it, you know?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"I'll get funny looks. I'd prefer this over that," I whispered back.

"You could exchange it for some lemonade... It'd fool everyone," Edward suggested.

"You're feeling particularly rebellious, aren't you? Trying to fool everyone and all?" I joked.

"I like to do that once in a while," Edward shot back. I suppressed a laugh and joined Rosalie and Alice's conversation.

"Where is Emmett? He's always disappearing...." Rosalie said, her eyes searching the crowd for her lover.

"He's probably up to some trouble, knowing him," I commented.

"So, Bella...." Alice said sounding a little too.... Alice. Uh oh. "When did you start getting _cosy_ with my brother, huh? Don't think I didn't see that passionate smooch right after he got off that flight. My God! It was Oscar worthy!"

"Well, you know.... I'm only doing it for the money," I joked along. Alice knew that Edward and I had finally accepted that this marriage wasn't for the worst. And she also knew that we were in love. But it would always be our private joke.

"Thought so...." Alice laughed.

* * *

All was well until Emmett decided to be, well, Emmett and do something extremely Emmett-like. We were standing around – mingling – when Christmas rap music suddenly came blasting through the invisible speakers. I started and ended up bumping into Alice who herself was unsteady. We both crashed into our respective lovers who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh God! Emmett!" Rosalie half-cried half-shouted. "I am going to kill you when we get home. Just wait and see!"

Apparently, we weren't the only ones who had been startled by the sudden outburst of Christmas rap music. Where did he even get _that_ from? Nearly everyone was in some sort of state of shock. I really couldn't blame them seeing as my face resembled a gaping fishes. Stupid, Emmett.

The music continued to blare loudly in the background while the host of the party searched for its source. Edward and Jasper had gotten over their initial shock and were doing their best to not piss their pants with laughter. Boys.

"Edward! Try finding a way to stop it!" I scolded over the loud music. "I think Emmett's managed to scare everyone in here and I don't want to be spending Christmas in the hospital waiting to see if your grandaunt's husband's cousin is still alive."

Edward turned to find the culprit when the said culprit arrived with a thousand-watt grin on his face.

"What a way to spice up Christmas!" Emmett said rubbing his palms together. I gaped at him, tossed between admiring his incredulity and banging my head against the wall. Emmett was truly one of a kind – I wasn't sure yet whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard a loud yelp coming from Emmett's direction. He was rubbing the back of his while pouting like a four-year old at Rosalie who was glowing with fury. If I was Emmett, I'd run.....very fast in the opposite direction.

"What?" Emmett whined. "I had to help poor Lord Denton. All his invites were dozing off on him and I had to step in."

"You sure did a great job of waking them up," I snorted, clutching onto Edward for the fear of falling in the death traps I was standing in. Yes, death traps. Heels were invented by a man to make women's butts look smaller and to make it harder for them to run away. Hey, I remember hearing that somewhere....

"She's the man," Alice said. What? "That quote is from she's the man and, yes, you were thinking out loud."

What is it with the Cullen's? Were they mind-readers? I really wouldn't be surprised-

"We are not mind-readers either," Edward said attempting to hold in a laugh. "I think the filter from your brain to your mouth has broken."

"I think so too. I blame the alcohol. And, no, I'm not drunk."

"Yeah, that would be impossible since you've only had half a glass of champagne," Edward smirked. I rolled my eyes at him and proceeded to gape widely at Emmett who was grinning at the dance floor. I glanced over to where he was looking and nearly fainted. Madame Rose and her husband with another dozen or so couples were dancing to the rap music. I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Yes, it was truly mind-boggling. I think that this Queen business has finally gotten to my head. I am hallucinating.

"Told you it would work," Emmett said smugly as he watched more and more couples join the dance floor. Edward just grinned and punched him on the shoulder while Rosalie rolled her eyes and attempted to hide a smile that was already half way showing. Emmett would be Emmett....

* * *

I slipped off my shoes and spread my toes. Six hours, six long hours in those heels. Torture, much? I quickly cleaned up and changed into my pyjamas. I slipped into the colossal bed next to Edward who was reading something.

"Goodnight Edward," I whispered, kissing him softly. He returned the kiss and whispered goodnight in return. I snuggled deep into my bed, too tired to do anything else. It was two am, far too early – or late – a time for any sane person to do anything.

"Aren't you sleeping?" I asked Edward who didn't seem like he was going to bed any time soon.

"Not yet, love. I have to read through these documents. They're to be finalised tomorrow. I'll sleep soon, don't worry. You'd better sleep." Edward pressed a soft kiss to my forehead one last time before I let sleep take me.

* * *

_Well, that was quick.... for me at least. I hope you found that enjoyable. I wasn't happy with it but I was too wrapped up in writing the next chapter that I just made this a filler. And many of you wanted to see what happened at the ball so that's another reason._

_So there are two things I want to say, so listen up._

_1) This story, "Love Doesn't Come In Packages" is to be translated in Portugese. I've known it for a while but I've just spoken to **Mocho Azul, **who is translating it, and she says that the first chapter is going to be up in the next couple of days! This is truly fantastic! So, a big thanks to **Mocho Azul!**_

_2) I was thinking about how I would wrap up this story and I came up with two ideas. After the next chapter is up, I will be putting a poll on whether a sequel would be wanted or not._

_Sleep on it, read the next chapter and decide. It is merely to see what people expect of this story but the decision will ultimately rest on me._

_Well, that is to be discussed in another time._

_So, till later_

_- Rachel _


	20. And It All Ends With A Crash

**Chapter 20: And It All Ends With A Crash**

So things had been going uphill since Christmas, what with Alice constant chatter about the upcoming wedding that managed to place a smile on Jasper's face every time. And Jasper just had this way of influencing everyone's mood. So it was like a chain reaction.

Even though it was a month past Christmas, the energy was still ever present. Talking about energy, I need to hurry out of the shower because it was Alice's bridal fitting/shopping day today. It was like a girls day out, which really wasn't my scene but I didn't mind it so much when I was spending it with my family. The guys were going to go out and have a guys' night out after a long time – since I got married to be exact. Sounds suspicious, doesn't it? I thought so too. But, I think it will just be a whole lot of drinking and heart-to-heart's.

I wrapped the towel around me and cleared the foggy mirror before towelling my hair dry. I rubbed in the freesia scented moisturiser into my skin before I rushed out into the room to find Edward pulling his pants up his legs. I hurried into my massive wardrobe and pulled out a floral skirt with a simple silk blouse and ankle-high grey leather boots. Luckily all my clothes were dry-cleaned and perfectly ironed so I didn't have to worry about that.

I pulled on my underwear while holding up my towel. I managed to get on my bra the same way before dropping my towel to the floor and pulling on my skirt. Edward's breath hitched behind me. I turned quickly and raised an eyebrow.

Edward and I had dropped out shyness in front of each other because we had to face the fact that we were married and in love. There really wasn't a reason to be so shy around each other. That probably explained why our kisses had become more passionate and heated recently. We still had yet to reach the baby-making stage in our relationship but that was purely because of the lack of time. Edward and I had meetings or conferences or something of the sort every other night.

And we also wanted to spend at least a bit of time with the family. I think tonight Alice had planned a major sleepover in the personal hall. Yeah, there was an official hall and a personal hall. All the official people only saw the official hall while the personal hall was the area where we just acted like a normal family. Well, as normal as we could manage with being the royal family.

I pulled my top over my head and grinned at Edward. "Edward, your staring is weirding me out."

"Well, when I see something beautiful, I tend to stare. I can't really help that. It's a programming defect," he replied, giving me my favourite crooked grin. He sauntered up to me and pulled me into a hug.

I breathed in his scent. Oh, how I loved it! "You're so cheesy, Edward. If I didn't love you, I'd be running in the opposite direction... adn fast" I broke from the hug and slipped on the death traps. I know I chose it but all I had were heels except for about five pairs of Chucks. And for some reason that didn't seem so appropriate.

"Well, the fact that you haven't run away from all this royal business is proof enough that you're a tough one. AndI really don't think I have what it takes to make you run away," Edward said. I, however, stared at his lips moving and all I heard was 'blah blah blugh...' Recently I had urges to suddenly kiss him. Weird, right? Rosalie's theory is that 'innocent Bella's turning promiscuous.' So much for moral support...

Renee thinks, and I quote, "its all part of being in love." Esme agrees with her. And Alice just bounces around with a massive smile on her face saying, "I knew you were perfect for each other!" So I had given up asking my family for any sort of advice. I'd most likely end up embarrassed.

I quickly hurried over to Edward and gave him a kiss when Alice voice threatened me over the intercom. "Have fun, Edward. I'll see you tonight at the grand sleep over. Love you."

"Love you more," Edward said as he kissed me one last time. God, we cheesy pr what? I hurried out before I ran late and received Alice wrath.

I met up with my family at the entrance where the chauffeur had parked Alice's Porsche and Rosalie's BMW convertible. Esme and Renee got into Rosalie's car while I drove with Alice. We reached the store in record time with me clutching the seat in terror the whole way.

"Sheesh, Bella! Relax. I'm not going to get you killed. Edward would mince me alive if anything happened to his beloved."

"You say it as if it's a bad thing," I said laughing as Alice locked the car behind her. Rosalie pulled into the parking space right beside us. Esme, Renee and Rosalie filed out of the car. Rosalie attracted a lot of glances while all of us just received awed looks as a whole.

We made it inside the boutique in which Alice had booked an appointment. I think we could have marched in here with no warning whatsoever and still be waited on. But, Alice had booked an appointment, not wanting to flaunt her power.

"We have a bridal fitting appointment with Miranda at ten-thirty," Alice said to the receptionist who looked down at Alice's name on the book and looked back up with her with awe.

"She'll be right down. Can I fix you a snack or a drink?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Alice said knowing that we would be here a while. "It'd be great if we could all have a coke. Thank you."

We were escorted to the comfy white-leather couches and Miranda arrived not a minute later.

"Ah, my favourite client!" she said hugging and air-kissing Alice. "And who is this is I see? Could it be the beautiful queen, Isabella? My, you are more beautiful in life!" Miranda pulled me into a hug too. "Esme!!" she said greeting her in the same way as I. "And who may this be?" she asked looking at my mother.

"This is Renee, she's Bella's mother," Esme introduced. "And this is a long time friend of our family, Miranda."

"Pleasure," my mother said, somewhat in awe to be connected to such important people. I guess it's something that you grew used to as time went past.

"Enough of this chitter-chatter! Let's get to work. We have plenty to do!" she said, clapping her hands. As soon as this happened, people came rushing out of nowhere and began to lift us all up and take measurements. The girl at the counter also arrived with our beverages.

***

The day progressed quickly with lively chanter and playful banter. Rosalie, Alice and I poked fun at the boys while Esme and Renee just shook with laughter.

"Emmett is insane. The episode you saw with the Christmas Ball was just one of the many things that he's done. Would you believe if I said that he got into a fight with a small child at the mall with _light sabres_?" Rose said, gesturing wildly.

"Light sabres?" I laughed. I could imagine Emmett doing that. It was so totally... him.

"Jasper and Edward got a kick out of it. While Emmett _literally_ got a kick out of it..." Rose said, somewhat smug.

"What do you mean by literally?"

Alice piped in, "As in the kid kicked him in his family jewels! He whined like a baby for a week and expected all of us to attend to him when he sounded this bell of his." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ow... Sounds painful," I said trying to contain my laughter. It was wrong to laugh when someone was hurt. And it sounded like Emmett probably would have been. But I'm pretty sure he did the whole servant thing just for the sake of it.

We continued sharing stories until my phone began to buzz.

"He-llo?" I laughed.

"Bella. It's Jacob," he said sounding serious.

I quickly sobered up at his tone. "What's up?"

"Bella. It's urgent that you get here now! It's Edward. He was in an accident."

Then the world crashed around. What was I going to do?

_Tag!_

_I know that I haven't updated in ages and I feel incredibly guilty about that. I suffered from a serious case of writers block and every time I wrote this chapter, it turned out like garbage. It was either too sappy, or OOC or boring or depressing. _

_So, I thought it would be better for me to get something more substantial out than putting up a chapter with no relevance whatsoever. I know I left it in a cliffie and you probably feel like coming after me with a pitchfork but I swear that I will do my best to get the next chapter out soon._

_Well, wish me luck coz tomorrow is my dance show and I'm nervous as hell. _

_Lots of love,_

_Rach_


	21. What now?

**Hi! Wow, it's been, what, two-three years since I've updated this? I feel bad, but I am also proud to say that I've gotten through my final year with marks which make not writing totally worth it I had to re-read the entire story again because I've completely forgotten what it was about and hopefully, I can maintain the tone of the story... Either way, I hope those who have read, alerted, reviewed and favourited this story are once again able to breathe after this chapter.**

**Much love,**

**simplyanaddiction**

**Chapter 21: What now?**

As I rushed into the hospital, the first thing that somewhat surprisingly came to mind was, "What the heck is Freya doing here?" And then I felt terribly guilty because I Edward was lying in a hospital bed somewhere after a car accident, while I let petty jealousy drive my thoughts. So, being the Princess that I should be, I graciously thanked Freya for being there and then proceeded to ask the nurse about Edward's whereabouts and condition.

Truth be told, I didn't really know what to expect but I didn't imagine that she would say that Edward was in fact completely unscathed, except for bruises on his chest where the airbag had deployed. What a joke. No, seriously.

I felt the tension ease out of me as I walked into Edward's private ward, where he simply sat on the edge of the bed smiling at something that Emmett was saying. Without a word, I embraced him, thanking God that my worst nightmares hadn't come true.

However, the true bleak news came in the form of the fact that the couple that had collided with Edward had suffered fatal injuries. By chance of fate their child of only two months that had been seated in the back seat had survived. The news had come to me in the form of Edward, who dispared over his part in the accident, causing the parents to sit in a limbo between life and death. He wasn't to blame and we had all tried to convince him. However, it was apparent that the guilt was eating at him. He refused over the couple of days after being discharged from the hospital to continue with his duties as he was rendered incapable of doing anything but the basics.

"Bella, what are we going to do about Edward. The country is being held at a standstill because Edward is incapable of continuing his duties," Carlisle said to me at breakfast a few days later. "Maybe it will help if you visit the child. The child has been placed under the care of its grandparents for the past few days. The parents don't seem to have a great chance of coming out of the coma."

"And to top it off, the media is all over it," Alice chimed in as she ate her toast and marmalade.

I rubbed my eyes and placed my head into my hands. I would have to do something about this. To sort this situation out, I'd have to get Edward to talk about what he was feeling.

"Carlisle, could I ask a favour off you?" I asked, raising my head. "Could you please take over Edward's responsibilities over the next few days?"

"Of course Bella," replied Carlisle, smiling softly at me.

"Would you please excuse me?" I said as I stepped away from the table, my mind already formulating a plan.

Edward was sitting on our king-sized bed staring blankly at the muted TV that seemed to be reporting the daily news. My face and Edward's flashed on the screen for a few seconds and the anxiety on both our faces showed. It had been taken a few days back, as Edward and I had exited from visiting the couple.

I breathed out a long sigh before I walked to the bed and sat next to Edward. He sat passively, glancing at me for a second before flicking his eyes back to the television.

"Edward, I want to talk to you," I started saying, not receiving any reaction. "Edward! Would you please listen to me? Talk to me. What is disturbing you so badly? You have to talk to someone about it. If not me, talk to someone else, anyone!"

His eyes slowed turned to mine. "What do you want me to say Bella? That I'm feeling so guilty that I can't do anything right? That everything I do somehow fails or ends in a disaster?"

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"Well, let's start with this marriage, for example. I managed to hurt you so badly when we first got married. Then, everything that my father seemed to run so smoothly, I am struggling with. Nothing is working out the way I want it to. And now, I've managed to orphan a child! Everyone would be so much better without me!"

I grabbed him by the shoulders as his face sunk into the palms of his hands. "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself for everything! Firstly, I knew about the conditions of our marriage before I married you, so you can't blame yourself. I knew what I was getting into. Secondly, of course it's difficult to run a country! You just started and you've already started to make reforms. Finally, the accident wasn't your fault. Their car hit you because it was out of control. You have nothing to do with this!"

"Bella, please. Don't make excuses for me. Everyone seems to do it because I'm Edward. The media is completely right. I am just a stupid naive prince who has no clue what he is doing."

I frowned, knowing that this self-depricating attitude was not going to be changed overnight.

"Edward, please. We'll fix this, we'll fix it together."

He pinched the bridge of his nose before rising to stand facing the glass wall of our room over-looking the most beautiful view of London. "No Bella. I'm just causing everyone harm. I'm not good for anyone." And with that, he walked out of the room, leaving me to blankly stare and the patterns on the mattress.

Maybe this wasn't so easily fixed as I had hoped.


End file.
